Unité Numéro 1: Saison 3
by Major Gerfaut
Summary: Le troisième opus des palpitantes aventures galactiques de l'Unité GEIST Numéro 1 (Groupe d'Enquête, Infiltration & Sécurisation Trans'espèce). Notre vaillante petite équipe de super-limiers du Conseil œuvre désormais sous la direction d'un nouvel agent Spectre, une N7 biotique au style souvent... décoiffant! À n'aborder bien sûr qu'après la lecture des deux Saisons précédentes...
1. London by night

_Comme le temps passe vite! Voici déjà venir le troisième volet des chroniques de l'Unité GEIST N°1, petite cellule d'enquêteurs et commandos d'élite, opérant sous les ordres directs d'un agent Spectre pour le compte de la Citadelle. __Cette sympathique équipe, aux multiples spécialités si complémentaires,__ fut développée au départ en support du jeu de rôle gratuit _Mass Effect: Nouvelle Ère_; ses aventures se déroulent donc dans l'univers dérivé tel que conçu dans ce jeu, situé vingt ans après la victoire totale sur les Moissonneurs._

_Les membres de l'équipe ont quelque peu varié au fil des saisons précédentes. On y retrouve actuellement Feylin Adamas, jeune chasseresse asari aussi adorable pour ses amis que mortelle pour ses ennemis; le lieutenant N7 Damon da Costa, Sniper hors-compétition et boute-en-train attitré de l'équipe; l'Ingénieur Sudaj Lenks, vétéran du GSI galarien, hackeur et saboteur de haute volée; et Andrak Atkoso'dan, gigantesque chasseur de primes butarien forgé dans la fange des Systèmes Terminus. Dame Guerdan Qoliad, la redoutable Spectre asari qui avait été le cœur et l'âme de cette unité, a été remplacée par le capitaine Saïda Keren, Spectre humaine biotique, une légende parmi les N7 eux-mêmes, et qui semble n'en avoir pas encore fini de dévoiler toute l'étendue de son potentiel!_

_Leur vaisseau d'attache, la frégate de classe Normandy _SSV Citadel_ dirigée par le commandant Joseph J. Hackett, continue à mener nos agents là où le service du Conseil les envoie..._

_Contrairement aux deux saisons précédentes, il est prévu de faire apparaître ici et là dans des rôles de support plusieurs personnages issus de l'univers officiel (avec vingt ans de plus!), tels que Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani la journaliste intrusive, Jack la biotique psychotique, Maya Brooks la manipulatrice depuis l'ombre, ou encore un John Shepard hissé au rang de sur-amiral des flottes conciliennes unifiées!_

_**Pour une meilleure compréhension de l'univers, des personnages et de leurs passés, il reste bien sûr préférable d'avoir lu au préalable **_**Unité Numéro 1: Saison 1 _et _Unité Numéro 1: Saison 2**_**, nouvelles également publiées sur ce site.**_

**Usual disclaimer**:_ Les technologies, les espèces, et la plupart des mondes exploités dans les lignes qui vont suivre sont issus de l'univers existant dans les jeux vidéo développés par Bioware (suppléments téléchargeables compris), et dans les romans écrits par Mr Drew Karpyshyn._

.

* * *

.

_**Épisode 1: London by night...**_

.

**Secteurs de la Citadelle, Avenue Stellargent –  
****Aire de combat virtuel de la Nouvelle Armax Arena –  
****Terrain "Ruines de Londres", en mode Duel...**

.

La jeune Asari resserra sa poigne sur son fusil à pompe et s'immobilisa tout contre un pan de mur calciné, dont l'ombre la dissimulait encore davantage dans cette nuit éprouvante. Elle retint sa respiration. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait lui livrer la position de son insaisissable adversaire. Jusqu'alors, l'affrontement n'avait encore été rythmé que par quelques contacts occasionnels à longue distance, suivis de brefs échanges de tirs ou de frappes biotiques imprécises, puis de manœuvres évasives et de nouvelles pertes de contact. Tous ces préliminaires stériles n'avaient finalement guère représenté qu'un échauffement, une escalade graduelle dans la surenchère d'adrénaline pour les deux combattantes.

Le fracas des explosions lointaines, et le mugissement intermittent des Moissonneurs dominant les ruines de Londres, empêchaient de repérer quoi que ce soit au son. Feylin se mordit la lèvre, puis risqua un œil hors de son abri: l'odeur de cendres flottant dans l'air agressa sa narine, mais rien ne bougeait dans cette faible luminosité qui projetait des ombres sinistres sur les décombres de la cité morte... Il ne manquait en fait dans tout cela qu'un seul, qu'un unique élément de réalisme: la peur – la peur authentique, s'entend, celle que l'on ne ressent que sur les véritables champs de bataille, là où c'est sa propre vie qui est l'enjeu de la partie. Car en l'occurrence, il ne s'agissait là que d'un simple combat amical, une simulation sur décor synthétiquement recréé en arène virtuelle...

Feylin Adamas avait enfin pu obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait de plus en plus ardemment depuis quelque temps déjà: le privilège de pouvoir mesurer en combat singulier sa puissance biotique à celle de sa nouvelle cheffe d'unité, le capitaine de l'Alliance Saïda Keren – Spectre réputée, N7 illustre, et biotique plus légendaire encore! C'est pourquoi au retour de leur dernière mission, les deux guerrières avaient retenu un créneau dans le simulateur de combat terrestre le plus justement renommé de toute la Citadelle: la Nouvelle Armax Arena.

Rebâtie sur une base bien plus ambitieuse après les ravages subis par la Citadelle en 2186, la Nouvelle Armax Arena disposait désormais de pas moins de quatre arènes, pouvant accueillir simultanément des meutes de joueurs enthousiastes. En outre, elle proposait depuis plusieurs années de nombreuses innovations, toutes plus attractives les unes que les autres: nouveaux terrains et nouveaux adversaires disponibles, bien sûr, nouveaux modes de combat, nouvelles fonctionnalités telles que des éléments de décor virtuel entièrement destructibles... Mais la trouvaille qui emportait le plus d'adhésions était sans aucun doute le mode Terrain étendu, qui par un jeu d'émulateurs optiques et cinétiques, parvenait à dilater artificiellement les distances visuelles et physiques entre les participants réels ou virtuels, et entre les éléments de décor reconstitués: on parvenait ainsi, sur un box de taille modeste, à recréer des zones d'affrontement de plusieurs hectares, propices à l'emploi d'armes lourdes à longue portée!

Feylin et sa supérieure avaient choisi de se confronter l'une à l'autre sur l'un des terrains les plus populaires du moment, "Ruines de Londres", où des équipes en mode Coopération affrontaient habituellement des hordes de troupes des Moissonneurs restituées par IV et modélisateurs cinétiques. Mais aujourd'hui, pas d'adversaire virtuel: en mode Équipe contre équipe, ou bien comme ici en mode Duel, seuls des combattants de chair et de sang s'affrontaient sur le terrain jusqu'à ce qu'un vainqueur émerge. En mode Terrain étendu, "Ruines de Londres" couvrait la surface de tout un quartier urbain noyé dans les ténèbres, dans l'état même de désolation que présentait la malheureuse cité terrienne lors des tout derniers jours de la Guerre contre les Moissonneurs. Par privilège de Spectre, le capitaine Keren avait également obtenu une option privative, sans enregistrement ni visibilité du public sur le déroulement du combat: les agents du Conseil tenaient autant que possible à préserver le secret sur leurs méthodes de terrain... Une fois équipées, Feylin et Saïda étaient donc entrées chacune par une extrémité du terrain, ce qui avait donné le signal du début des hostilités.

Fidèles à leurs habitudes, les deux athlètes biotiques avaient choisi de privilégier la fluidité de leurs mouvements à la lourdeur des protections et de l'équipement. Outre leurs armures légères, elles n'avaient donc amené sur le terrain, chacune, qu'une seule et unique arme à feu. Pour Feylin, il s'agissait bien sûr de son cher fusil à pompe Disciple, fierté des industries d'armement de la République asari, une merveille de légèreté, aussi précis à moyenne distance que meurtrier à bout portant. Quant à Saïda, elle s'enorgueillissait à juste titre de détenir une arme plus rare et plus dangereuse encore que le fusil Chasseur d'Andrak Atkoso'dan, butin de guerre prélevé sur Cerberus qu'entretenait jalousement le gigantesque Franc-tireur butarien de l'Unité N°1. La Spectre humaine portait en effet en permanence à la hanche, à l'exclusion de tout autre armement, un redoutable pistolet Silencieux M-11, une arme de poing capable d'enchaîner à une cadence hallucinante, avec une déviation minimale, des tirs plus précis et plus dévastateurs encore que ceux de la plupart des fusils d'assaut!

Naturellement, les duellistes pouvaient tout de même aussi compter sur l'Omni-lame de poing que générerait leur Omnitech, si le moment devait venir d'engager le combat au contact. Et toutes deux emportaient également un petit assortiment de grenades diverses, peu encombrantes, et indispensables en milieu urbain – même simulé! – pour gérer les emplacements sur lesquels elles ne pouvaient obtenir une vue directe.

Et justement, Feylin entendit brusquement derrière elle le cliquetis caractéristique d'une poignée de ces micro-charges rebondissant au milieu des gravats. Elle n'en fut pas autrement surprise, ayant déjà perçu une demi-seconde auparavant l'ébranlement de l'air correspondant à la poussée biotique qui venait de démultiplier la portée du lancer de son adversaire. Mobilisant en un éclair ses propres ressources biotiques, Feylin s'élança hors de sa cachette à une vitesse surhumaine, devançant d'un court instant le moment où l'abri précaire fut noyé dans un torrent de flammes rugissantes. Ce magma infernal éclaira d'une vive lumière la chasseresse asari, désormais exposée à découvert au milieu des ruines nocturnes.

Alors qu'elle accélérait encore sa course, Feylin put entendre six balles s'écraser tout autour d'elle en succession rapide – SPAK!-SPAK!-SPAK!-SPAK!-SPAK!-SPAK! –, en projetant à l'impact éclats de pierres et volutes de cendres. L'un des tirs fendit les restes d'un bloc de béton devant son genou, tandis qu'elle en sentit nettement un autre frôler l'épaulière gauche de son armure; mais aucun n'atteignit sa cible de manière décisive. Le pistolet M-11 de Saïda était équipé d'un suppresseur de son et d'un cache-flamme, qui empêchaient l'Asari de repérer précisément la tireuse dans la nuit artificielle. Mais la trajectoire d'arrivée des tirs suffit à lui donner une idée approximative de leur point d'origine...

Sans ralentir, Feylin poursuivit une course apparemment erratique, d'abord destinée à lui permettre de sortir du plan de tir de la Spectre humaine, mais également à la ramener sur les arrières de la position estimée de celle-ci. Saïda avait bien évidemment déjà percé à jour les intentions de son adversaire, car cette dernière ne trouva plus sur place qu'une cartouche thermique abandonnée au sol, encore fumante. Feylin parvint pourtant à repérer le nouveau poste de tir vers lequel s'était dirigée l'Humaine: le nuage de cendres que celle-ci avait levé dans sa course reflétait encore un peu de la faible luminosité régnant sur ces ruines. Cette piste providentielle menait droit vers un angle de mur plutôt bien placé – une position d'embuscade idéale, que l'Asari elle-même aurait également choisie, dans la même situation.

Déloger à la grenade Saïda de sa cachette aurait été un prêté pour un rendu, mais c'est une idée plus originale qui vint à l'esprit de Feylin: étendant le bras, elle ouvrit brusquement une Singularité sur l'angle même du mur derrière lequel se dissimulait son adversaire. Un juron de surprise étouffé fusa depuis cet emplacement: le capitaine Keren avait pu se dégager de justesse du rayon d'attraction de ce minuscule trou noir, mais le pistolet Silencieux qu'elle tenait alors en main au-dessus de son épaule n'avait pu échapper à ce sort. Et pas question pour la biotique humaine ni de se rapprocher de ce dangereux paradoxe gravitationnel pour y récupérer son arme, sous peine de s'y retrouver elle-même emprisonnée, ni de faire détoner la Singularité au risque d'endommager définitivement le précieux pistolet...

-–- _Bien joué!_ cracha la Spectre entre ses dents.

Feylin compléta aussitôt sa manœuvre en expédiant une poignée de micro-charges incendiaires droit sur la position de son adversaire, forçant celle-ci à se précipiter à son tour à découvert. Saïda esquiva vivement l'aire d'effet de la Singularité, avant de s'éloigner d'une roulade au moment même où son abri se changeait en volcan. Feylin était hélas trop éloignée de sa cible pour conclure l'engagement à l'aide de son fusil à pompe, aussi choisit-elle l'alternative où elle excellait le mieux: surchargeant en un instant l'ensemble de son organisme de pure puissance biotique, l'Asari se rua à l'assaut de son adversaire à une vitesse démentielle, ne laissant entrevoir de sa silhouette que le sillage d'un missile bleu... Inutile même d'en venir à l'Omni-lame, estima Feylin: le poing avec lequel elle s'apprêtait à porter le coup décisif aurait sans doute déjà pu traverser de part en part un méca YMIR! Tout juste l'ancienne chasseresse de la Garde de Serrice eut-elle le temps de voir l'Humaine chétive debout devant elle tenter de se charger également d'énergie biotique, en concentrant cependant tout son potentiel sur ses seuls avant-bras.

-–- _Que la meilleure Asari gagne!_ pensa rapidement Feylin, encore pleine d'optimisme...

Mais à sa grande surprise, Saïda croisa en un éclair ses avant-bras en X devant elle, poings serrés, produisant à l'endroit où se rejoignaient ses membres crépitants d'énergie noire un véritable arc électrique, un écran d'autant plus impénétrable qu'il se concentrait sur une très faible surface. Décontenancée, Feylin ne put dévier l'angle de son coup, qu'elle plaça au point précis que l'Humaine avait justement prévu de protéger. Ce bouclier aussi imprévisible qu'inédit parvint à amortir entièrement la frappe de l'Asari. Et ce fut celle-ci qui subit tout le contrecoup du surcroît de puissance qu'elle avait voulu apporter à ce punch décisif: le choc en retour lui donna l'impression d'avoir ébranlé l'ensemble de ses articulations, et la fit tituber sur deux pas en arrière.

L'instant d'après, la Spectre décroisa vivement les bras, dispersant ainsi toute la puissance biotique accumulée en une violente onde de choc circulaire, qui balaya l'espace entre les deux combattantes. Le phénomène rejeta brutalement l'Humaine et l'Asari en arrière, les écartant l'une de l'autre. Tandis que Feylin rétablit instantanément son équilibre, Saïda, elle, tira parti de l'élan imposé par son propre recul pour le compléter par une agile pirouette arrière, qui lui permit de prendre encore davantage de champ. À quarante ans passés, cette Humaine svelte et légère comme une brindille faisait décidément encore preuve d'une souplesse digne d'une gymnaste virtuose!

-–- _Par la Déesse!_ songea Feylin, à demi sonnée. _Je n'avais encore jamais vu une telle façon de canaliser l'énergie biotique! Décidément, j'en apprends tous les jours, avec elle..._

À ce moment, Feylin Adamas commença réellement à se sentir en difficulté. Puis elle se souvint de ce que Saïda elle-même lui avait rappelé lors de leur première mission commune sur Sur'Kesh: à forces à peu près égales, c'est lorsque l'une des deux parties commence à prendre l'ascendant psychologique sur l'autre, à l'acculer dans une posture défensive teintée de désespoir, qu'elle peut considérer la bataille comme à moitié gagnée. Cette seule pensée suffit à remotiver l'Asari. Et lorsque son regard déterminé croisa celui de l'Humaine devant elle, elle put y lire la satisfaction de celle-ci de voir que ses leçons avaient porté leurs fruits.

Les péripéties du combat avaient placé les deux adversaires face à face en terrain découvert: d'une manière ou d'une autre, cet affrontement était donc sur le point de prendre fin. Celui-ci durait de toute façon depuis si longtemps, et avait drainé tant d'énergie chez les deux guerrières biotiques, que la fatigue n'était plus très loin de les plaquer au sol l'une comme l'autre, en un pitoyable match nul...

Encore secouée par le contrecoup inattendu de sa dernière attaque, Feylin allait avoir besoin d'une ou deux secondes de plus pour récupérer; l'initiative de la frappe suivante revenait donc à Saïda. Ceci dit, l'Humaine avait déjà perdu son unique arme de poing, et l'Asari se sentait encore assez vive pour esquiver toute attaque biotique à distance que pourrait tenter son adversaire – Projection, Déchirure, ou même une Singularité: Feylin savait d'expérience comment échapper au rayon d'attraction d'une telle anomalie gravitationnelle, dès qu'elle la sentirait se former... Une dernière éventualité lui vint cependant à l'esprit un quart de seconde plus tard – un quart de seconde trop tard, lorsque l'Humaine étendit le bras vers elle: Feylin éprouva aussitôt l'étrange sensation que chaque fibre de ses muscles venait d'être scellée dans une chape de plomb, sans pourtant qu'elle s'en retrouvât elle-même écrasée au sol: non, elle demeurait toujours debout, mais totalement immobilisée! La chasseresse aguerrie comprit immédiatement ce qu'il venait de lui arriver:

-–- _Oh, par la Déesse! Une Stase! Non, c'était pourtant tellement évident..._

En combattante biotique avisée, Saïda Keren venait de déployer instantanément, sur l'emplacement même où se tenait son adversaire asari, un champ gravitationnel localisé assez puissant pour priver de toute latitude de mouvement celui ou celle qui s'y retrouvait emprisonné. Feylin devinait à présent très bien ce qui allait suivre: ce cocon de Stase la protégeait certes de toute attaque physique ou cinétique, pour l'instant; mais comme pour tout champ gravitationnel, il suffisait d'une puissante attaque biotique pour le faire détoner violemment, infligeant ainsi des dégâts critiques à quiconque demeurait piégé dans son aire d'effet. Et Saïda, le bras replié vers l'arrière, était justement en train de se concentrer sur la charge d'une Déchirure qui faisait luire son poing dans la nuit, d'une flamboyance bleutée de plus en plus inquiétante:

-–- _Oh non!_ songea la prisonnière, totalement paniquée. _Non! Nonononononon..._

Impuissante, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement de réaction, Feylin eut le temps de voir arriver le flux incandescent, droit sur elle, avant de ressentir sur l'ensemble de son corps une douleur fulgurante, inconcevable, comme si la moindre parcelle de ses os, le moindre lambeau de sa chair, venait d'être arraché des autres et projeté par relais cosmodésique vers l'autre extrémité de la galaxie! La malheureuse Asari sombra instantanément dans une inconscience libératrice... Mais juste auparavant, elle avait eu le temps d'entrevoir la Spectre humaine lui adressant un sourire des plus troublants. Pas un sourire sadique, ni cruel, ni même supérieur, non, rien de tout cela: juste le sourire d'encouragement d'un professeur de génie à une élève certes douée, mais qui viendrait seulement de réaliser tout le chemin qu'il lui reste encore à parcourir...


	2. Ma nouvelle patronne s'appelle Tempête !

_**Épisode 2: Ma nouvelle patronne s'appelle Tempête!**_

.

**Secteurs de la Citadelle, Avenue Stellargent –  
****Aire de combat virtuel de la Nouvelle Armax Arena –  
****Terrain "Ruines de Londres" – Combat achevé !**

.

Quand son ami Damon da Costa lui avait décrit pour la première fois le capitaine Saïda Keren comme "une biotique d'une puissance hors du commun...", Feylin Adamas avait cru devoir compléter d'elle-même "...pour une Humaine". Mais depuis lors, la jeune chasseresse avait dû admettre que la légende N7 aurait pu représenter plus qu'un défi même pour les meilleures commandos asari de sa connaissance. À bien y repenser, Feylin aurait dû se rappeler que lors de leur toute première rencontre, l'Humaine avait déclaré avoir affronté à plusieurs reprises Dame Guerdan Qoliad – la Spectre asari qui l'avait précédée à la tête de l'Unité N°1 – lors de combats amicaux en arène virtuelle, sans qu'elles soient parvenues à se départager de manière décisive. Oh bien sûr, Guerdan avait pris de longue date l'habitude de restreindre toute démonstration publique de son incroyable puissance biotique, tant l'étendue de celle-ci aurait pu faire naître les questions, et peut-être ainsi trahir sa condition d'Ardat-Yakshi six fois centenaire. Mais par la Déesse, même bridée de la sorte, elle demeurait pourtant la combattante la plus exceptionnelle que Feylin ait jamais connue!...

...Tout au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait été amenée à servir sous les ordres du capitaine Saïda Keren.

Depuis la mort brutale de Dame Qoliad sur le pénitencier orbital d'Alcastarz, l'Unité GEIST N°1 avait déjà rempli trois missions de plus pour le compte de la Citadelle, sous la direction de la Spectre N7 tout récemment placée à sa tête: autant d'excellentes occasions pour l'équipe de jauger cette nouvelle patronne, et de prendre ses marques avec elle. D'autant plus que chacune de ces trois interventions aurait facilement pu entrer dans le Top 10 des missions les plus périlleuses d'un historique pourtant déjà bien fourni!

Comme l'indique leur célèbre acronyme, les GEIST sont censés être d'éminents spécialistes en matière d'Enquête, Infiltration, et Sécurisation. Pour ce qui est de la partie 'Enquête', la première mission avait requis toutes les ressources de l'équipe en termes de matière grise, d'observation, d'intuition, de mémoire, et d'interrogatoires de longue haleine – oh, d'exploitation de bases de données, et de piratages de fichiers, également... L'élément 'Infiltration', lui, représente souvent l'un des aspects les plus dangereux de ce boulot, qu'il s'agisse d'ouvrir la route d'un commando de choc en territoire hostile, comme cela était advenu lors de la seconde mission, ou bien de détacher un agent solitaire sous couverture au beau milieu d'une organisation criminelle impitoyable, ainsi que ce fut le cas au début de la dernière opération en date. Quant à la partie 'Sécurisation' qui avait conclu chacune de ces trois missions... Eh bien le moins que l'on puisse en dire, c'est qu'elle avait coûté cher en cartouches thermiques!...

.

* * *

.

La première des trois missions que l'Unité N°1 avait eues à mener sous les ordres du capitaine Keren, émanait d'une requête personnelle du conseiller galarien. Divers éléments troublants, de plus en plus récurrents, laissaient à penser qu'un ou plusieurs agents du Groupement Spécial d'Intervention de l'Union galarienne, parmi ceux dotés des plus hautes accréditations, détournaient des informations ultra-confidentielles à des fins d'enrichissement personnel, peut-être même les revendaient à des puissances indéterminées. La seule idée que de si précieuses données puissent fuiter de manière incontrôlable, avait rendu le conseiller Calon Joban plus blême qu'il ne l'était déjà: ignorant jusqu'à quel point les services secrets de sa propre nation pouvaient être gangrenés, il avait donc demandé à ce que la responsabilité de l'enquête soit confiée à des éléments les plus extérieurs possibles au microcosme du renseignement galarien. La sensibilité des informations compromises, ainsi que l'incertitude quant à l'identité des factions qui pouvaient en bénéficier, avaient achevé de convaincre le reste du Conseil. Et c'est ainsi qu'un beau jour, nos agents dûment mandatés avaient débarqué par surprise en plein Quartier Général du GSI, au cœur de la vaste capitale planétaire de Talat tapie dans la moiteur de Sur'Kesh.

Ce n'est certes pas avec le plus grand plaisir que le GSI avait vu ces étrangers venir fouiner dans ses locaux: comme à peu près tous les services de renseignements de la galaxie, la célèbre organisation aurait sans doute préféré laver son linge sale en famille... Toutefois, les agents du Conseil avaient réussi à boucler la première partie de leur enquête avec une diligence et un professionnalisme qui étaient parvenus à intriguer les Galariens eux-mêmes. Leurs conclusions désignaient pour origine la plus probable des fuites un gros centre de traitement des données, isolé dans la jungle équatoriale de Sur'Kesh. L'équipe s'était donc rendue sur place, en compagnie de quelques agents de confiance détachés par le QG de Talat.

Il se trouvait malheureusement là un grand nombre d'agents du GSI correspondant justement au profil de recherche établi. Les interrogatoires avaient été longs et difficiles, et il avait fallu l'aide d'un esprit rompu au raisonnement non-linéaire des Galariens – celui de Sudaj Lenks, l'ingénieur de l'Unité N°1, lui-même vétéran du GSI – pour parvenir à interpréter les réactions et le mode de pensée peu évidents de ses congénères. Avec les recoupements opérés sur les bases de données du centre elles-mêmes, les enquêteurs avaient finalement pu isoler un suspect privilégié. Mais ce n'est qu'au moment de procéder à son arrestation, que l'équipe avait réalisé que l'individu en question n'était que la partie émergée d'une bien plus vaste organisation d'agents corrompus – lorsque ses complices présents sur place étaient entrés à leur tour dans la danse! Des tirs avaient commencé à être échangés, et des Galariens à tomber de tous côtés... Certains même parmi les agents "fiables" spécialement dépêchés par le QG du GSI, s'étaient mis à abattre sans aucun signe avant-coureur ceux de leurs collègues avec qui ils avaient fait le voyage depuis Talat – ce qui en disait assez long sur l'enracinement profond et la discrétion de longue date de cette cellule renégate!

Les combats entamés dans les locaux du GSI s'étaient ensuite déplacés dans la jungle environnante. Au final, il avait donc fallu affronter sur leur terrain un pack soudé d'une petite douzaine d'agents galariens surentraînés, rompus à toutes les formes de combat indirect: furtivité, pièges, embuscades à longue portée, et surtout, un usage inédit et particulièrement inventif des drones, mécas, et autres IV à leur disposition. Lenks et Andrak avaient été blessés tous deux dans cette lutte sans merci contre des ombres insaisissables; quant à Damon, il n'avait dû de conserver sa tête sur ses épaules – au sens littéral du terme! – qu'à l'intervention énergique de Saïda Keren. Mais la plupart des agents du GSI restés loyaux, qui avaient soutenu l'Unité N°1 sur le terrain, n'avaient quant à eux pas survécu aux combats: la victoire n'avait finalement été remportée que de très haute lutte.

À l'issue de la bataille, le capitaine Keren avait fait aligner les corps des adversaires vaincus, moitié pour filmer les opérations de scan de leurs ADN et certifier ainsi la destruction de la cellule renégate, mais moitié également afin de raffermir le moral de son équipe, ébranlé par ces combats d'un genre auquel elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais eu à faire face. C'est en fait à ce moment, davantage encore qu'au cœur des combats, que les vétérans de l'Unité N°1 avaient réellement pris conscience que cette redoutable Spectre humaine, aussi pragmatique qu'efficace, était bel et bien la plus digne héritière de Dame Qoliad qu'ils auraient pu se voir assigner.

.

Et là, ç'avait été la plus facile de leurs trois dernières aventures... Car l'engagement suivant avait sans doute été le plus brutal, le plus frontal, le plus désespéré auquel l'équipe ait jamais survécu!

Cette mission-là leur avait été confiée en urgence à la demande pressante de la conseillère de l'Alliance. Le Haut Comité aux Affaires Kroganes, l'organisme concilien créé au lendemain de la Guerre afin d'encadrer l'expansionnisme atavique de ce peuple turbulent _(1)_, avait récemment dépêché sur Tuchanka une observatrice civile hautement qualifiée, Erin Hamakwayo-Lavigne – une Humaine. Le Haut Comité tendait en effet à privilégier l'emploi d'émissaires humains, issus d'une espèce généralement considérée comme la plus neutre vis-à-vis des Krogans. Or le clan Hromach, une mouvance traditionaliste mineure, mais aux méthodes particulièrement radicales, venait tout juste d'abattre la navette de l'observatrice au-dessus de son territoire. L'Humaine avait été capturée vivante, tandis que son escorte de marines de l'Alliance avait été sauvagement massacrée sur place. Les exigences envoyées par les Hromach ayant été jugées inacceptables par le Haut Comité, il y avait tout à craindre pour la vie de l'observatrice Hamakwayo...

En règle générale, aucune mission de sauvetage n'est jamais organisée dans les régions les plus instables de Tuchanka. Mais l'Alliance avait pu obtenir un droit de passage exceptionnel pour l'envoi d'un peloton d'élite de ses Forces Spéciales – reconnaissables dans toute la galaxie à la célèbre bande verticale rouge couvrant toute la hauteur du bras droit de leurs armures. Et surtout, la conseillère Claudia Messeri était parvenue à négocier le prêt d'une unité GEIST, afin que les commandos puissent bénéficier de l'expertise de terrain d'une de ces petites cellules d'agents d'élite, réputées pour leur polyvalence, pour leur expérience des coups durs, et pour leur réactivité presque surnaturelle face aux rebondissements les plus imprévisibles. Ce qui ne gâchait rien, c'est que chacune de ces unités spéciales du Conseil disposait par ailleurs de son propre vaisseau léger, spécialisé dans l'insertion discrète d'équipes réduites sur zones hostiles: dans le cas de notre Unité N°1, il s'agissait bien sûr de la frégate furtive de classe Normandy _SSV Citadel_. Pour finir, l'opération devait également recevoir le soutien au sol d'éléments de choc de la célèbre Compagnie Aralakh, le fer de lance de la Coalition progressiste krogane, placés sous les ordres du puissant Urdnot Grunt.

Évoluant sous camouflage de ses signatures radar et thermique, le _Cita__del_ avait d'abord déposé ses passagers de nuit, à l'écart des installations ennemies. Les troupes de la Compagnie Aralakh avaient alors commencé à mener de violentes opérations de diversion sur les marges des terres Hromach, afin d'y attirer le gros des forces du clan. La mission de sauvetage avait pu progresser le plus discrètement possible au cœur du territoire hostile, jusqu'à la principale base d'opérations adverse où était détenue l'observatrice Hamakwayo: les vestiges majestueux d'un temple monumental, remontant aux temps reculés où la splendeur d'une civilisation krogane désormais éteinte rayonnait encore à la surface de Tuchanka.

Les premières phases d'infiltration s'étaient déroulées sans accroc majeur: grâce à la virtuosité du lieutenant-major Damon da Costa, le redoutable Sniper humain de l'Unité N°1, les quelques gardes demeurés sur place avaient été neutralisés sans avoir pu donner l'alerte. Mais l'opération dans son ensemble avait déjà subi divers contretemps; puis aux premières lueurs de l'aube, tout s'était gâté lorsqu'il avait fallu faire face à un puissant retour offensif des troupes Hromach... Piégés et encerclés par des forces ennemies en supériorité numérique écrasante, agents du Conseil et commandos de l'Alliance s'étaient battus pour leurs vies, retranchés derrière les murailles du temple, avec une rage et un acharnement qui avaient fini par ébranler la détermination de leurs assaillants. Mais il avait tout de même fallu l'apport d'un appui direct au sol de la part du _Citadel_, l'emploi d'un volume ahurissant de charges explosives de classe militaire – ainsi que l'intervention spectaculaire en plein milieu des lignes kroganes d'un dévoreur dérangé par tout ce vacarme! – pour que les forces conciliennes finissent par l'emporter.

C'est sans doute au plus fort de ces combats désespérés que Saïda Keren avait pu le mieux démontrer à son équipe toute l'étendue de son incroyable puissance biotique. Après avoir terrassé sans effort apparent les rangs des guerriers d'élite ennemis devant elle, en déployant la même violence impitoyable avec laquelle le vent couche les blés, la Spectre s'était retrouvée face à face avec le chef même du clan Hromach, un gigantesque seigneur de guerre biotique, l'un de ces terribles Foudres krogans que Feylin redoutait tant. Le duel qui avait opposé les champions des deux camps avait été si long et si intense, et avait atteint un tel degré de haine et d'implication personnelles, que les autres combattants avaient tacitement suspendu leurs propres affrontements pour mieux suivre le spectacle de cette lutte à mort. La victoire sans appel que la Spectre humaine avait fini par remporter, dans une véritable débauche d'énergie noire, avait scellé le sort de la bataille et la déroute de l'ennemi. Lorsque enfin le _SSV Citadel_ avait quitté le système Aralakh, avec à son bord les survivants du peloton de l'Alliance ainsi que l'observatrice Hamakwayo saine et sauve, le nom de Hromach avait été virtuellement effacé de la très longue liste des clans krogans...

.

Quant à la dernière opération en date, elle avait débuté par une mission d'infiltration sous couverture, en préparation d'une intervention militaire. Cependant, elle avait pris sur la fin un tour diplomatique assez inattendu, au dénouement plus stupéfiant encore...

L'Unité N°1 n'en était certes pas à sa première mission d'infiltration; mais leur nouvelle cible dépassait de très loin en envergure et en puissance de feu les quelques organisations criminelles ou terroristes qu'elle avait fait tomber jusqu'alors. L'Autarcie d'Okhrid, un petit monde butarien des Systèmes Terminus épargné par les ravages des Moissonneurs, avait délibérément choisi de tirer parti du chaos durablement engendré par la Guerre pour se lancer dans la piraterie interstellaire. Le dictateur local, le Haut-Maréchal et Guide suprême Sanxhet Qahlah'ram, entretenait donc de manière officieuse – mais notoire! – une flottille corsaire fort redoutée: celle-ci avait déjà mené d'innombrables raids éclairs, toujours parfaitement renseignés, contre les principales routes commerciales de l'Alliance dans la Travée de l'Attique. Le reste du temps, les forbans savaient couvrir leurs traces et se rendre totalement insaisissables; rien ne les reliait officiellement à Okhrid, où ils faisaient pourtant très régulièrement relâche...

Le navire-amiral de cette flotte fantôme, l'élément qui en faisait toute la puissance, était un grand croiseur miraculeusement rescapé de la flotte butarienne d'avant-Guerre, le _Har'Garrok_, face auquel aucun transport ni convoi, même lourdement escorté, ne parvenait à faire le poids. Le Conseil avait toutefois fini par décider que ce grand bâtiment mettait en péril à lui seul l'équilibre des forces dans toute cette partie des Systèmes Terminus. L'infiltration, la neutralisation depuis l'intérieur, et le marquage de ce redoutable vaisseau corsaire en vue d'un abordage en règle, telle était donc la mission qui avait été dévolue à l'Unité N°1.

Le rôle d'agent infiltré au sein de l'équipage du _Har'Garrok_ revint tout naturellement à Andrak Atkoso'dan. Outre qu'il était le seul Butarien de l'équipe, l'ancien chasseur de primes pouvait à l'occasion faire montre d'un talent tout à fait confondant dans l'art d'incarner un personnage fictif, de donner vie à une identité de couverture: un atout qui l'avait aidé plus d'une fois à parvenir jusqu'au plus près de ses cibles. Quant à la petite force d'assaut destinée à prendre le contrôle du croiseur une fois que celui-ci aurait été immobilisé et désarmé, elle devait être composée d'une poignée de vétérans de l'Alliance, personnellement sélectionnés par le capitaine Keren. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'agissait pour la plupart d'hommes et de femmes au côté desquels la Spectre N7 avait déjà tout dernièrement combattu, lors de la récente mission de sauvetage sur Tuchanka.

Discrètement introduit sur Okhrid, Andrak avait commencé par organiser un "accident" insoupçonnable, qui priva le _Har'Garrok_ d'un nombre substantiel de membres de son équipage, lors d'une permission en ville au retour d'un raid. Le Franc-tireur butarien savait que le croiseur devrait compléter ses effectifs dans l'urgence avant sa prochaine opération. Et il savait également que les identifiants factices et les références irréprochables que lui avaient forgés les services du Ministère de la Défense Concilien lui ouvriraient sans aucun problème l'accès à un poste de choix au niveau du secteur Propulsion du vaisseau. Dès sa première croisière à bord du _Har'Garrok_, l'agent infiltré s'employa donc à télécharger dans les réseaux du vaisseau les virus informatiques indétectables qui lui avaient été remis – non sans que ceux-ci eussent d'abord été dûment complétés et perfectionnés par le cerveau bouillonnant de Sudaj Lenks! Lorsque Andrak activa enfin ses pièges, le grand croiseur se retrouva brusquement privé de transmissions, de propulsion, de boucliers, d'armement... tout en signalant bruyamment sa position à plusieurs secteurs galactiques à la ronde!

C'est peu de temps après cette première frappe surprise que la seconde partie du plan se mit en branle, lorsque la petite force d'abordage du capitaine Keren, quatre navettes Kodiak en tout, sortit de vitesse SLM au plus près possible du _Har'Garrok_. Esquivant avec brio les autres vaisseaux légers de la flottille corsaire, encore sous le coup de la stupeur, les navettes se ruèrent droit vers la baie d'amarrage du croiseur, grande ouverte par les bons soins d'Andrak. Agents et soldats de l'Alliance sécurisèrent le quai en un tournemain, puis commencèrent à progresser au travers des coursives en direction des points stratégiques du vaisseau – vers la passerelle de commandement en tout premier lieu.

L'ensemble des dispositifs de défense sous IV du croiseur avait déjà été neutralisé par les virus implantés et activés par Andrak. Aussi, malgré leur supériorité numérique, la surprise et la désorganisation de l'équipage butarien ne put s'opposer sérieusement à l'énergie et à l'esprit de décision d'assaillants conciliens parfaitement préparés. En peu de temps, et avec des pertes minimes, la poignée de combattants d'élite du capitaine Keren parvint donc à s'emparer du _Har'Garrok_. Les terrifiantes performances biotiques de la Spectre humaine, secondée par Feylin Adamas, comptèrent pour beaucoup dans ce succès éclair – de même que les manœuvres plus ou moins discrètes d'Andrak, qui continua à saboter de l'intérieur les périmètres de défense hâtivement levés par ses congénères, jusqu'au moment où il put enfin établir la jonction avec ses amis victorieux...

La petite force d'occupation s'employa ensuite activement à neutraliser ses propres virus, et à reprendre la main sur le croiseur afin de pouvoir faire face à la réaction du reste de sa flottille de soutien. Les transmissions venaient tout juste d'être rétablies, lorsqu'une communication tomba soudain sur l'un des écrans 2D de la passerelle de commandement: c'était le Haut-Maréchal Sanxhet Qahlah'ram, le Guide suprême d'Okhrid en personne, écumant de colère. Celle-ci sembla redoubler lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les agresseurs qui venaient de le priver du fleuron de sa flottille corsaire étaient essentiellement humains. Ivre de rage, le dictateur menaça d'envoyer la flotte même d'Okhrid à la reconquête du _Har'Garrok_. Ces quelques vaisseaux légers ne faisaient certes pas le poids face au gigantesque croiseur capturé; mais les soldats de l'Alliance n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour tirer parti de toute la puissance de feu potentielle du vaisseau, ni surtout pour empêcher son abordage par une nuée de petites navettes d'assaut déterminées. Et les forces d'Okhrid seraient sans aucun doute sur place bien avant que l'escadre concilienne la plus proche ne puisse arriver à la rescousse...

Saïda Keren prit alors l'initiative de répondre au despote butarien, sous son autorité de Spectre du Conseil, en sorte que ses mots marquent à jamais au fer rouge l'âme du sinistre personnage. D'une voix terrible, elle lui promit que s'il persistait dans la recherche de l'escalade, tout ce qu'il obtiendrait serait une guerre totale de la part de l'humanité et de ses alliés conciliens, à présent que le rôle d'Okhrid dans d'innombrables actes de piraterie venait d'être indéniablement mis en lumière. Elle lui promit que son monde, ses cités, son peuple, sa famille, puis lui-même tout en dernier, auraient à payer le prix des représailles dont elle serait le fer de lance. Elle lui promit enfin que son visage d'Humaine serait le dernier qu'il verrait, avant qu'elle ne vienne le priver un par un de l'usage de ses yeux, de manière particulièrement vile et infamante.

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, de telles menaces auraient pu ressembler à la manœuvre illusoire d'un adversaire déjà vaincu, tentant désespérément de compenser la faiblesse de sa position par un culot monstre. Mais Saïda Keren, elle, semblait très sincèrement penser le moindre des mots qu'elle proférait de sa voix rauque; elle semblait envisager le plus sérieusement du monde la moindre des atrocités qu'elle promettait sans sourciller à un Haut-Maréchal Qahlah'ram totalement frappé de stupeur. Tout incroyant qu'il était, Damon da Costa aurait juré avoir ressenti la crainte de Dieu et de la colère céleste, en entendant ces mots effroyables résonner sur la passerelle de commandement. Et les non-Humains de l'équipe à ses côtés semblaient même plus profondément impressionnés encore...

Sudaj Lenks avait beaucoup appris sur l'art de la guerre psychologique durant son service au sein du GSI galarien, où il avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer d'authentiques experts en cette matière. Il avait donc été le seul à remarquer – il en avait d'ailleurs fait part après coup à ses compagnons, sur un ton admiratif – que Saïda s'était positionnée de manière parfaitement calculée durant cette communication par écran 2D interposé, en sorte que son vis-à-vis puisse avoir la meilleure vue sur l'arrière-plan qu'elle avait choisi de lui présenter: la passerelle de commandement, jonchée de corps butariens plus ou moins mutilés, et où avaient été alignés en rang les quelques rares prisonniers ayant survécu à la brutalité des combats, agenouillés mains sur la tête derrière la Spectre. Ces malheureux présentaient l'aspect le plus réellement pathétique que l'on puisse imaginer: blessés pour la plupart, choqués, traumatisés, mais surtout, visiblement terrorisés par la proximité de la biotique humaine qui venait de tracer des sillons sanglants dans leurs rangs. Saïda Keren offrait tout simplement là à son interlocuteur un avant-goût des tourments qu'elle était en train de lui promettre...

Et le plus incroyable dans tout cela, fut que cette tactique s'avéra payante! Totalement désarçonné, aussi blême que pouvait l'être un Butarien horrifié, le Haut-Maréchal se borna à balbutier quelques menaces vides de sens, presque inaudibles d'ailleurs, avant de couper brusquement le canal. Au bout de quelques instants, la flottille de soutien du _Har'Garrok_ passa en SLM, libérant les lieux pour l'escadre de l'Alliance venue plus tard prendre possession du croiseur pirate capturé. Aucune mesure de rétorsion n'eut donc à être effectivement menée contre l'Autarcie d'Okhrid, à présent qu'elle avait été privée de son principal moyen de nuisance...

.

En tout et pour tout, cela faisait donc pour l'Unité N°1 trois nouvelles missions menées à bien avec un brio remarqué, depuis l'arrivée du capitaine Keren. Hélas, aucune d'entre elles n'avait correspondu à la mission que tous attendaient depuis des mois: retrouver la trace de Maya Brooks, le cerveau terroriste responsable de la mort de Dame Qoliad; la coincer en sorte qu'elle ne puisse à nouveau leur filer entre les doigts; et les enterrer à jamais, elle et toute la sinistre organisation criminelle tentaculaire qu'elle avait patiemment mise sur pied depuis sa prison d'Alcastarz _(2)_.

.

* * *

.

Lorsque Feylin Adamas reprit ses esprits, elle était encore allongée au sol au milieu du décor des ruines de Londres, qui commençait pourtant déjà à s'estomper par blocs entiers. La terrible nuit s'effaçait devant la lumière qui revenait progressivement. Saïda Keren se tenait au-dessus de l'Asari, son arme déjà récupérée et replacée à sa hanche, et lui tendait le bras pour l'aider à se relever. La partie était donc terminée, et Feylin l'avait perdue.

-–- _Ç'a été un beau combat_, la félicita l'Humaine en la redressant d'une traction, après que leurs bras se soient joints. _Très tendu, et longtemps indécis. Tu as encore fait honneur à ton entraînement de chasseresse, et à tes s__œurs__ de la Garde de Serrice..._

-–- _Je n'en retire pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir jamais tenu la victoire dans mon viseur, _bredouilla Feylin, qui se sentait encore à peine revenue des rives de la mort._ Tu es décidément une adversaire de première force, capitaine; l'humanité a bien de la chance de t'avoir... __Hélas, je crains de ne jamais parvenir à percer tous les secrets qui me permettraient de te vaincre au moins une fois, avant que tu ne finisses toi-même décatie et morte de vieillesse!_ conclut l'Asari, rappelant à l'Humaine sa très courte longévité en une revanche cruellement sarcastique.

Celle-ci n'en prit pas ombrage, et se contenta de répondre avec philosophie: _«__Les gens comme toi et moi ne meurent jamais de vieillesse__...»_ – une répartie laconique, tout aussi cruelle en cela qu'elle rappela à Feylin le triste destin de Dame Qoliad qui l'avait tant bouleversée. Sans rancune, Saïda entreprit même de restaurer l'ego blessé de l'Asari:

-–- _Si seulement tu n'avais pas à ce point tendance à te déprécier, beauté, tu aurais pourtant remarqué que tu as tout de même tenu bien plus longtemps face à moi que le Foudre krogan du clan Hromach, sur Tuchanka – tu sais, celui qui a réellement fini la bagarre en plusieurs morceaux, lui..._

-–- _M'oui_, bougonna Feylin,_ enfin, je suppose que ça tient quand même au fait que tu m'aies un peu ménagée, non?_

-–- _Oui, bon, ça aussi_, plaisanta joyeusement l'Humaine._ On a loué le box pour une demi-heure, j'admets que je n'avais pas envie de redéfaire l'armure au bout de seulement vingt secondes! Non, pour rester sérieuse, j'ai déjà affronté des paquets de biotiques asari en combats réels ou simulés; pas seulement Guerdan, tu sais... Et crois-moi, tu te tiens déjà largement dans le tiers supérieur, alors même que tu n'as pas encore atteint trois siècles révolus! Alors oui, tu es perfectible, c'est clair; mais tu as encore beaucoup de temps devant toi, avant d'entrer dans le cercle des toutes meilleures..._

Le capitaine Keren a décidément l'art de savoir trouver les mots qui font mouche, dut admettre Feylin. Le fait est que le doute et la méfiance qu'elle avait initialement ressentis à l'égard de la fascinante biotique humaine, à son arrivée à la tête de l'unité, s'étaient progressivement mués au fil des missions en curiosité, puis en respect, en admiration, et enfin en... autre chose! L'Asari n'avait entamé aucune relation affective, ni sérieuse ni superficielle, depuis la mort de son dernier amant en date, le regretté commandant turien Serval Quirinus, ancien membre de l'Unité N°1 tombé au combat moins d'un an plus tôt _(3)_. Mais pour la première fois depuis cette perte déchirante, une personne venait d'entrer dans sa vie, qui arrivait à faire battre à nouveau son cœur lorsqu'elle portait les yeux sur elle à la dérobée. Sans doute l'éblouissant regard bleu de givre de l'Humaine entrait-il pour beaucoup dans le trouble que ressentait la jeune Asari... Toujours est-il que jamais encore Feylin n'avait osé aborder le sujet avec sa supérieure; mais elle avait bien trop de respect pour la perspicacité de celle-ci, pour supposer qu'elle n'en soupçonnait rien.

Pourtant, jusqu'ici, Saïda Keren s'était quant à elle montrée bien plus intéressée par l'autre officier N7 de l'unité, son congénère le lieutenant-major Damon da Costa. Et contrairement à Feylin, elle avait été plus d'une fois tout à fait explicite quant à son intention manifeste de glisser le séduisant athlète dans sa couchette! L'Asari pouvait comprendre cela: après tout, il y avait bien peu d'êtres – bien peu d'espèces, même! – que le physique avantageux et le caractère dynamique et enjoué de l'Humain au regard de braise laissaient indifférents. Feylin elle-même n'y était pas insensible, d'ailleurs; mais depuis les débuts de leur collaboration, elle avait toujours considéré avant tout Damon comme une sorte de petit frère – si tant est que ce concept signifie quelque chose au sein des sororités asari! –, un peu trop imprudent et qu'il faut parfois protéger de lui-même. Quant à Damon, s'il avait pu à l'occasion laisser transparaître quelque attirance pour la belle Asari, il avait toujours fait le choix de préserver en premier lieu leur amitié complice, en faisant délibérément l'impasse sur tout autre type de relation qui aurait pu l'altérer. En outre, ses aventures brèves et épisodiques en dehors de l'équipe suffisaient pleinement à le contenter...

...Raison pour laquelle d'ailleurs les assiduités de sa supérieure directe gênaient énormément le malheureux Damon! Mais Feylin le savait, cela tenait également au fait que Saïda Keren avait été pour le lieutenant da Costa son modèle de jeunesse, l'idéal de courage et de résolution qui avait poussé le petit orphelin carioca à intégrer les Forces Spéciales de l'Alliance, puis plus tard à suivre le cursus des N7 – bref, le même genre d'égérie que Guerdan Qoliad avait été pour Feylin, deux siècles plus tôt. Il était sans doute impossible pour Damon de considérer l'héroïne sans peur et sans reproche de ses jeunes années comme une quelconque femme de chair et de sang, ni de se rapprocher intimement d'une telle légende sans la crainte superstitieuse de s'y brûler la peau – ou plus prosaïquement, de ne simplement pas pouvoir assurer! Mais le capitaine Keren ne semblait pas pour autant avoir renoncé à ses vues sur le bel officier; et en considérant le triangle amoureux dont Feylin Adamas incarnait la troisième pointe, cela contribuait à engendrer quelques tensions occasionnelles au sein de l'équipe.

Le décor virtuel avait à présent entièrement disparu, pour laisser place aux panneaux nus de l'aire de combat. Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Feylin et Saïda reçurent soudain le même signal insistant les invitant à consulter d'urgence la messagerie de leur Omnitech. La Spectre humaine fut la première à commenter sa lecture:

-–- _Convocation Priorité Rouge pour l'équipe au grand complet: on a moins d'une demi-heure pour rejoindre l'immeuble du Ministère de la Défense Concilien! Ça a l'air grave... Bon, où sont les autres?_

Feylin consulta rapidement son Omnitech:

-–- _Damon et Andrak ont déjà terminé leur propre duel amical dans le box voisin; on devrait les retrouver à l'entrée des vestiaires. Pas de nouvelles de Lenks; mais je sais qu'il doit déjà être sur place aux archives du MDC, en train de vider toutes les banques de données locales auxquelles son accréditation lui donne accès – oh, peut-être même quelques autres, d'ailleurs! –, et de se gaver de bien plus d'infos confidentielles qu'un esprit non-galarien ne pourrait en retenir en toute une vie! Bref, trop absorbé pour répondre; mais il sera au rendez-vous, comme d'habitude..._

Pendant ce temps, Saïda poursuivait de son côté la lecture du message prioritaire, et une grimace de surprise lui échappa bientôt:

-–- _Hon! La réunion n'aura pas lieu dans les locaux du MDC, mais directement dans la Salle du Conseil, au sommet de la Tour de la Citadelle! Là, ça commence à avoir l'air plus que grave! Purée, j'adore déjà ça! Bon allez, active le pas, beauté..._

En quittant leur box de réalité virtuelle, l'Humaine et l'Asari tombèrent sur Damon da Costa et Andrak Atkoso'dan, eux aussi encore revêtus de leurs armures tandis qu'ils sortaient du même pas de l'aire de combat voisine. L'amitié qui unissait désormais le Sniper N7 de l'Alliance et l'ex-chasseur de primes des Systèmes Terminus était d'autant plus surprenante que leurs tout premiers contacts étaient plutôt partis du mauvais pied... Mais au fil des missions, Damon avait fini par tisser avec le Franc-tireur butarien des liens tout aussi étroits que ceux qu'il avait jadis noués avec le commandant Serval Quirinus, le Franc-tireur turien qui avait précédé Andrak au sein de l'Unité N°1. L'Humain avait retrouvé chez son nouveau compagnon d'armes les mêmes qualités marquées qu'il avait tant appréciées chez le regretté Serval: la compétence, le courage, l'inventivité, la franchise, la loyauté, et même l'humour – un trait de caractère pourtant réputé aussi rare chez les Butariens que chez les Turiens! Quant à Andrak, il avait besoin d'un ami auquel se confier depuis la mort tragique de sa compagne, son amour éphémère, le docteur Hésap Avidar, l'officier médical du _SSV Citadel_ froidement assassinée durant l'occupation de la frégate par les forces renégates de la station d'Alcastarz _(4)_. Or, sous ses dehors de loustic blagueur doublé d'une machine à tuer de très haute précision, Damon cachait un véritable don pour l'écoute, une empathie et un cœur d'or qui n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de Feylin, pourtant plus immédiatement visibles.

-–- _Alors?_ demanda celle-ci aux deux soldats._ Vous aviez choisi quel terrain, à côté?_

Damon sourit, puis envoya un coup de coude souligné d'un clin d'œil au colosse butarien à sa droite avant de répondre avec entrain:

-–- _"Crépuscule de Tuchanka"! En fait, on est presque tout de suite tombés d'accord là-dessus: on dirait bien que notre bagarre homérique contre ces foutus Hromach nous a laissé des souvenirs marquants à tous les deux! _

-–- _On a pris le mode Terrain étendu, nous aussi_, ajouta Andrak d'un ton bonhomme,_ pas moins de trente hectares de champ de bataille parfaitement reconstitués__. Il fallait bien cela, pour que ce nabot qui se prétend Sniper ait une petite chance de l'emporter contre moi! Belle mécanique que cette arène, en tout cas: on avait réellement l'impression de se retrouver sur les grandes plaines concassées de Tuchanka, à se faire fouetter la face par les vents radioactifs..._

-–- _E__t au final?_ s'enquit Saïda avec curiosité. _Faites pas durer le suspense: qui a gagné?_

-–- _Lui!_ répondit Andrak, hilare, tout en allongeant une claque à la force soigneusement retenue derrière l'omoplate de l'Humain. _Dire que je n'avais pas cru ce petit pyjak, quand il prétendait pouvoir moucher à 200 mètres l'__œil d'un Butarien en pleine course... Eh bien j'avais tort! _s'esclaffa le géant tout en massant son globe oculaire supérieur droit encore meurtri._ Les émulateurs de douleur de l'arène virtuelle font quand même salement danser en mode Réaliste; et je parle d'expérience!..._

-–- _Je te l'envoie pas dire, ma grande!_ répartit joyeusement Damon qui boitait encore un peu. _Ton Incinération a failli me cramer bien plus que la jambe! Heureusement que j'ai le même talent pour l'esquive qu'un Volus qui verrait arriver une facture!_

La complicité évidente entre l'Humain et le Butarien faisait plaisir à voir. Malheureusement, l'urgence était ailleurs, et Saïda s'apprêtait à le rappeler à ses agents, lorsque brusquement, elle étrécit ses narines en une grimace de dégoût, avant de laisser tomber:

-–- _Hum, s'il y a quelque chose en tout cas qui ne vient pas des simulateurs de l'Arène, c'est bien la foutue odeur de transpiration inter-espèces qu'on dégage tous ici! Sérieusement, je crois qu'on concentre assez de variétés de phéromones pour rendre un Elcor maboul! Bon, pas question d'infliger ça aux distingués récepteurs olfactifs de nos chers conseillers, on est bien d'accord là-dessus? Alors tous à la douche, bande d'éclopés! Et plus vite que ça! Rendez-vous dehors sur l'avenue Stellargent d'ici dix minutes, en tenue correcte. Rompez!_

.

* * *

.

_(1)_ Le Haut Comité aux Affaires Kroganes est issu de l'univers du jeu _Mass Effect: Nouvelle Ère_.  
_(2) _Maya Brooks, et son organisation clandestine vouée à la suprématie de l'espèce humaine, étaient les principaux adversaires affrontés par notre équipe lors de la saison précédente: _Unité N°1: Saison 2  
__(3) _Lire _Unité N°1: Saison 1_, Épisode 1  
_(4) _Lire _Unité N°1: Saison 2_, Épisode 12


	3. Réunion au sommet

_**Épisode 3: Réunion au sommet  
**_**ou**_**  
**__**Quatre conseillers, trois Spectres, deux podiums... Et un énorme problème!**_

.

**Anneau du Présidium sur la Citadelle –  
****Esplanade d'accès à la Tour du Conseil**

.

Le lieutenant-major Damon da Costa contemplait pensivement, depuis son pied, le sommet de l'unique pilier d'accès par ascenseur vers la Tour de la Citadelle – sommet qui disparaissait dans le ciel éternellement bleu du Présidium. Mains sur les hanches, tête renversée en arrière et yeux plissés à l'extrême, le Sniper N7 scrutait de son regard d'aigle ce firmament artificiel, comme s'il s'efforçait d'apercevoir, au travers de cette illusion d'azur, la flèche démesurée s'élevant au centre même de l'anneau circulaire du Présidium. Damon finit bien sûr par renoncer à cette tentative chimérique, et se décida à rejoindre ses trois compagnons assemblés devant l'entrée de l'ascenseur: la Spectre humaine Saïda Keren, la chasseresse asari Feylin Adamas, et le Franc-tireur butarien Andrak Atkoso'dan. Tous quatre attendaient l'arrivée du dernier membre de leur petite unité, l'Ingénieur galarien Sudaj Lenks, qui devait les rejoindre directement depuis les locaux du Ministère de la Défense Concilien.

Encore très exalté, Damon dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, agité comme un gamin à l'entrée de la fête foraine, tandis qu'il fixait à présent l'icone apposée au-dessus du portail d'accès à l'ascenseur: celle-ci figurait d'un trait schématique, accessible à toutes les espèces, la silhouette du formidable édifice dont la cime abritait le siège du Conseil galactique.

-–- _Y a pas à dire_, s'extasiait l'Humain, _c'est quand même un putain de Saint des Saints, cet espèce de grand sextoy pour Moissonneurs... Pensez un peu: si la galaxie gravite autour de la Citadelle, eh bien la Citadelle, elle, elle gravite autour de c'te grande aiguille, et des quat' super-pointures qui y perchent. Ça donne à réfléchir, non?... Et du coup, ne monte pas là-haut qui veut: faut montrer patte blanche! Moi, je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion d'y accéder... Merde, quand j'y pense! une carrière exemplaire au service de l'Alliance, N7 depuis six ans, agent GEIST depuis trois... Et rien, nada, que dalle! Alors ouais, pouvoir enfin monter tout là-haut... C'est pas pour dire, mais... Ouais, ça fait quand même quelque chose!_

Feylin Adamas sourit discrètement. En dépit de son âge et de son parcours de baroudeur, son ami humain était décidément encore capable, à l'occasion, d'emballements d'un enthousiasme presque enfantin, assez touchant; et quand il était pris de telles envolées lyriques, illustrées de manière si imaginative, c'était le signe qu'il était vraiment très, très ému... L'Asari devait cependant bien admettre que Damon avait raison sur plusieurs points: en particulier, sur le fait que l'accès à la Chambre du Conseil, tout au sommet de la Tour de la Citadelle, était bel et bien restreint à quelques très rares privilégiés: ambassadeurs et diplomates, officiels dûment enregistrés, visiteurs exceptionnellement accrédités, et bien sûr agents Spectres venant prendre leurs ordres directement de la bouche des conseillers – telle la nouvelle patronne de leur unité, le capitaine Saïda Keren, sur laquelle Feylin maintenait un œil discret. Du coup, la jeune Asari se sentit obligée de livrer à son tour quelques révélations personnelles à ce sujet:

-–- _Moi, j'étais déjà montée là-haut, une fois. Une seule fois... Et ça remonte à il y a déjà plus d'un siècle et demi: une sortie organisée avec le reste de ma classe d'âge, durant ma formation militaire. C'était l'ambassadrice asari de l'époque en personne qui nous avait fait les honneurs de la visite guidée... Un sacré souvenir, pour une toute jeune demoiselle!_

De son côté, Andrak Atkoso'dan visionnait alors sur son Omnitech un holo de cette fameuse Chambre du Conseil, ce lieu illustre que toute la galaxie connaissait par Extranet, mais que bien peu auraient pu prétendre avoir jamais arpenté en personne – et certainement pas un chasseur de primes des Systèmes Terminus tel que le grand Butarien! Ce dernier éteignit la projection, avant de renchérir à son tour:

-–- _Quant à moi, je vous rappelle qu'il y a encore un an, je n'avais même encore jamais seulement posé le pied sur la Citadelle, avant d'être approché par les recruteurs du Ministère de la Défense Concilien. Ça, on peut dire que le cadre de travail du Conseil diffère sensiblement de celui d'Aria T'Loak sur Oméga!..._

Le capitaine Keren adressa un sourire entendu au gigantesque chasseur de primes butarien, exactement comme si elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de constater elle aussi par elle-même l'immense fossé entre le style de vie de l'impitoyable Reine pirate d'Oméga, et celui des quatre conseillers dont les décisions présidaient à la destinée d'une bonne moitié de la galaxie.

Un Veilleur ignora superbement le petit groupe d'agents, lorsqu'il passa près d'eux en clopinant sur ses quatre membres inférieurs, pour se diriger vers une console d'entretien située à proximité. Ces créatures insectoïdes, d'apparence parfaitement inoffensive, avaient été présentes sur la Citadelle avant même la découverte de celle-ci par les Asari et les Galariens, presque trois mille ans plus tôt; et à ce jour, elles étaient encore la seule espèce à savoir intuitivement maîtriser l'ensemble des protocoles de maintenance de l'immense station spatiale, et donc à pouvoir éviter à cette dernière de sombrer dans le chaos de la nébuleuse qui l'environnait. L'omniprésence des Veilleurs, leur incapacité à communiquer avec les autres espèces, et leur dévouement exclusif à leur tâche unique mais cruciale, faisaient que personne ne leur prêtait plus la moindre attention depuis bien longtemps. Et il en était redevenu ainsi, même après que l'on eût appris vingt ans plus tôt le rôle terrifiant qu'auraient dû tenir ces placides bestioles dans les plans d'invasion et d'extermination des Moissonneurs!

Sudaj Lenks rejoignit bientôt ses quatre compagnons d'unité, en trottant allègrement sur ses jambes longues et maigres. L'Ingénieur galarien s'excusa précipitamment de son retard, en avalant ses mots comme à son habitude. Ses pensées allaient généralement plus vite encore que son babillage agile; mais la nécessité de reprendre son souffle après sa course n'était guère faite pour améliorer sa diction:

-–- _...Ma faute: coupé l'alarme de mon Omnitech, pour ne pas être dérangé durant consultation de dossiers particulièrement intéressants, aux archives du MDC..._

-–- _Bien sûr, bien sûr_, plaisanta Andrak, qui commençait à bien connaître le vétéran du GSI, son indécrottable curiosité, et ses mauvaises habitudes qui finiraient sans doute un jour ou l'autre par lui coûter cher. _Là, tu veux sans doute dire: pour ne pas être repéré durant une énième intrusion indiscrète dans des fichiers confidentiels pour lesquels tu n'es pas pleinement accrédité?_

-–- _Un acte; plusieurs points de vue; d'innombrables vérités_, commenta habilement le Galarien, en citant de manière élusive une maxime butarienne bien révélatrice de la morale très flexible de ce peuple.

Saïda Keren fit taire les conversations d'un simple claquement de langue, et d'un mouvement sec de la tête en direction du pilier d''ascenseur, histoire de rappeler à ses troupes qu'ils étaient instamment attendus. L'équipe se dirigea donc vers le portail d'accès; puis après les traditionnels scans biométriques et vérifications des codes de Spectre et accréditations d'unité, les cinq agents purent enfin embarquer en cabine. Par privilège de Spectre, ils avaient été autorisés à conserver l'ensemble de leurs armes et protections militaires. Ce n'est qu'après que le volet de la cabine d'ascenseur se fut rabattu et que la montée eut commencé, que Saïda apporta son propre éclairage sur le sujet qui animait tant ses agents peu auparavant:

-–- _Moi, cela fait maintenant cinq ans que je suis Spectre: j'ai donc déjà fait l'ascension à de nombreuses reprises pour venir m'entretenir directement avec le Conseil, sur des sujets dont il valait mieux qu'ils ne circulent pas sur des canaux de transmission, même très sécurisés. Effectivement, c'est un décorum très impressionnant, la première fois qu'on monte ici; mais au bout d'un moment, on s'habitue, et on finit par ne même plus y prêter attention...__» _L'Humaine réfléchit un bref instant, avant d'admettre: _«__...En fait non, c'est faux: ça fait quand même toujours quelque chose, quelque part!_

Tandis que la cabine, propulsée par ses champs gravitationnels, poursuivait sa course à une vitesse vertigineuse, une musique d'ascenseur aussi insipide qu'agaçante se mit à couvrir le silence qui s'était installé dans l'espace confiné. Le capitaine Keren soupira pour elle-même: _«En tout cas, certaines choses ne changent jamais, elles__...__»_

La cabine d'ascenseur ralentit progressivement dans son élan, avant que son volet ne se rétracte sur le corridor d'accès vers la Chambre du Conseil. Cette salle monumentale, toute en verticalité sur une superficie somme toute plutôt réduite, aurait pu laisser une sensation oppressante si le toit incurvé, ainsi que toute la hauteur vertigineuse de la paroi située dos à l'estrade du Conseil, n'étaient pas éclairés d'immenses baies vitrées dispensant une douce lumière extérieure. L'espace central, bordé de balcons et de galeries, était agrémenté de petits jardins paysagers fort reposants, avec herbes, rocs et fontaines. Mais l'élément décoratif le plus notable restait l'abondance de cerisiers presque perpétuellement en fleurs tout au long de l'année: des arbres originaires de la planète Terre, génétiquement modifiés pour n'être incommodants pour aucune des espèces vivant sur la Citadelle. Les végétaux importés des mondes d'origine des Asari et des Humains étaient généralement privilégiés pour l'embellissement du Présidium, au détriment des espèces natives galariennes ou turiennes. Les plantes originaires de Sur'Kesh exigeaient et dégageaient en effet trop d'humidité; quant aux formes de vie végétales capables de survivre aux rudes conditions régnant à la surface de Palaven, elles présentaient un aspect métallique et torturé, si effrayant qu'elles mettaient généralement mal à l'aise les autres espèces!

Une dizaine d'énergumènes aux mines plus ou moins patibulaires discutaient entre eux de manière très animée, face aux marches du podium du Conseil. Ces pèlerins-là se démarquaient très nettement des quelques diplomates, lobbyistes, et autres représentants de grandes firmes également présents dans le vaste hall, par la variété de leurs armures de combat – dont certaines avaient visiblement connu des jours meilleurs. De fait, les dignitaires et officiels élégamment vêtus tendaient à se tenir le plus à l'écart possible de cette meute bruyante, qui fournissait par ailleurs un panel très évocateur quant à la diversité d'espèces de cette galaxie: une Humaine, deux Humains, deux Asari, une Turienne, un Galarien, un Quarien, un Drell, et même un fichu Krogan! Cependant, ces soudards en goguette ne devaient représenter qu'un niveau de danger minimal, puisque tout comme les agents de l'Unité N°1, ils avaient été autorisés à conserver leurs armes avant d'emprunter le même ascenseur qui les avaient menés jusqu'ici, au sommet de la Tour du Conseil.

Nos agents connaissaient d'ailleurs parfaitement les noms et petits surnoms de chacun de ces individus, pour les avoir déjà croisés de temps à autre; et ils connaissaient également par cœur le détail de leurs dossiers personnels, pour l'excellente raison qu'il s'agissait là de leurs collègues, confrères et consœurs agents des Unités GEIST N°5 et N°6. Celles-ci étaient commandées par deux Spectres humains: le capitaine Tyler Ransom, et le commandant Lenka Novàkovà. À vrai dire, la majeure partie des autres unités spéciales de cette catégorie se trouvaient être également placées sous les ordres d'autres Spectres humains, issus des forces armées ou des services de renseignement de l'Alliance, avec éventuellement un passage par le SSC. En effet, la jeune espèce humaine, arrivée sur la scène galactique depuis à peine 50 ans, était généralement considérée comme la moins susceptible d'éprouver ou de susciter les préjugés de longue date qui grevaient souvent les rapports entre espèces plus anciennes.

-–- _Lenka! Tyler!_ lança joyeusement Saïda sur le ton de la plaisanterie en rejoignant les deux officiers de l'Alliance. _On nous avait donc dit vrai? Le Conseil en est réduit à un tel état de panique, qu'il doive racler les fonds de tiroir et faire appel à des comiques dans votre genre?!_

Les agents n'avaient guère l'occasion de retrouver leurs homologues intégrés à d'autres unités, si souvent dépêchés en mission à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Aussi commencèrent-ils à former de petits groupes de discussion, sur la base de critères d'affinité moins liés à leurs espèces respectives qu'à leurs spécialités ou à leurs parcours. Ainsi, tandis que Saïda Keren échangeait avec ses deux collègues Spectres quelques récits d'expériences récentes et autres anecdotes héroïques, qui levaient de temps à autre un grand éclat de rire, Andrak Atkoso'dan, l'ex-chasseur de primes butarien, s'était rapproché d'une de ses vieilles connaissances, le Drell Shamyll Arnos. Cet ancien agent d'élite de la Primauté Éclairée de Kahjé s'était reconverti dans une carrière plus paisible d'enquêteur privé sur divers mondes successifs, avant d'accepter de reprendre du service actif pour le compte de la Citadelle: ses talents d'Infiltrateur, complétés de précieux pouvoirs biotiques, s'étaient plus d'une fois révélés inestimables pour son équipe. Quant à Damon da Costa, le Sniper humain, il s'était déjà lancé dans une conversation passionnée sur les tous derniers mods de visée thermique avec son homologue, la Turienne Ardween Khallios, bras droit du capitaine Ransom, une spécialiste en tactiques et armements lourds issue des rangs de la fameuse 43ème Division de Marines – une unité spéciale turienne, connue pour mener de longue date des exercices conjoints et échanges de compétences avec les membres d'autres forces armées conciliennes.

Une voix haut perchée, au ton passablement agacé, retentit soudain au-dessus des agents; une voix familière pour tous, et assez autoritaire en tout cas pour faire cesser immédiatement le vacarme des conversations:

-–- _Eh bien, si on ne vous entend pas jusque sur Bekenstein, cela tient du miracle!_

Les quinze agents se retournèrent en bloc vers l'amiral Padias Eldon, le directeur des Renseignements de la Flotte concilienne, superviseur des unités spéciales du MDC telles que les leurs, et donc leur supérieur direct à tous. Le vieil officier galarien approchait de la quarantaine, qui marquait la fin de vie pour la plupart de ses congénères; mais tout comme eux, il n'en demeurait pas moins encore très alerte, décidé à rester plongé dans l'action jusqu'en ses derniers instants. Et pour l'heure, il était en train de descendre d'un pas agile les escaliers menant au podium d'audience du Conseil, dominant toutefois encore ses agents du haut d'une volée de marches. L'œil courroucé, l'amiral reprit d'un ton acerbe:

-–- _Capitaine Keren, même de votre part, je m'attendais plus de retenue en un tel lieu... Vous vous croyez peut-être encore attablée à votre loge VIP du Purgatoire?!...»_ L'amiral fit taire d'une vive élévation de la main la tentative de protestation qui s'apprêtait à naître sur les lèvres de la Spectre, avant de poursuivre: _«Le Conseil est prêt à vous recevoir en entretien privé: les chefs d'unité exclusivement, avec un unique représentant d'équipe par agent Spectre. Les autres demeurent en retrait à portée d'oreille, mais n'interviendront pas. Suis-je assez clair sur ce point? _

Les agents acquiescèrent, et les trois Spectres se détachèrent en avant du groupe, accompagnés chacun d'un unique adjoint. C'est tout naturellement Feylin Adamas que le capitaine Saïda Keren choisit pour la suivre: après tout, la jeune chasseresse asari avait déjà été en son temps la suppléante privilégiée de l'ancienne patronne de l'Unité N°1, sa congénère la défunte Guerdan Qoliad. Feylin était sans doute aussi l'élément le plus expérimenté du groupe, au point que quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait même été pressentie pour accéder elle-même au rang de Spectre – honneur qu'elle avait pourtant choisi de différer, afin de pouvoir demeurer quelque temps encore avec ses compagnons d'armes et amis proches.

L'amiral galarien laissa circuler le flot des agents autour de sa personne, mais retint fermement le bras longiligne de son congénère Lenks lorsque celui-ci passa à sa hauteur, lui glissant en apparté sur un ton peu amène:

-–- _Ingénieur Nasurn Aegohr Chobban Aka'Mon Sudaj Lenks, nous reparlerons un autre jour en privé de votre petite tentative d'intrusion dans les fichiers d'archives du MDC. Vous pensiez vraiment qu'elle passerait inaperçue?! Vous devriez savoir qu'à mon âge, je déteste être encore pris pour un têtard sorti de son œuf! Alors je vous conseille dès maintenant de bien songer à votre défense..._

Le vétéran du GSI ainsi mis sur la sellette déglutit péniblement, puis opina du chef sans dire un mot, avant de rejoindre ses collègues au petit trot.

Le podium d'audience qui s'avançait vers l'estrade du Conseil surplombait un agréable jardin d'intérieur, abrité sous un toit vitré. Tout en remontant cette étroite passerelle, Saïda et ses collègues Spectres notèrent que les galeries supérieures dominant l'estrade et le podium avaient été entièrement désertées, alors même qu'elles étaient d'ordinaire fréquentées à toute heure par des nuées de curieux – en général des diplomates venus tromper leur ennui, en attendant leurs rendez-vous ou l'heure de leur propre passage en audience. De même, en se retournant, les agents purent observer que la Chambre du Conseil était en train de se vider de ses derniers occupants, se hâtant vers la sortie à l'invitation polie des quelques gardes d'honneur encore présents, sans doute après en avoir reçu l'injonction directement sur leurs Omnitechs. De toute évidence, le Conseil tenait à maintenir sous le sceau du secret la mission qui allait être confiée sous peu de bouche de conseiller à oreille de Spectre...

Les trois agents et leurs assesseurs avaient atteint leur extrémité de la passerelle. Ils n'eurent guère à y patienter longtemps, avant que les quatre conseillers ne pénètrent avec solennité sur la vaste estrade disposée en face d'eux, pour venir se positionner derrière leurs pupitres holographiques respectifs: de la droite vers la gauche des agents, s'alignèrent en un rituel bien rodé d'abord la conseillère asari, puis le représentant turien, le galarien, et enfin la conseillère humaine.

Deela Tevos était à coup sûr la plus ancienne, sans doute la plus respectée, et probablement aussi celle parmi les membres du Conseil dont le nom et le visage étaient les plus connus pour à peu près n'importe quel citoyen de l'espace concilien: d'une part, parce qu'elle occupait le poste de représentante de la République asari depuis déjà plus d'un demi-siècle – c'est-à-dire avant même l'apparition de l'espèce humaine –, mais surtout, pour son rôle prépondérant dans la phase de reconstruction d'ampleur galactique qui avait suivi la victoire chèrement acquise sur les Moissonneurs. Diplomate retorse, négociatrice avisée, elle avait la réputation de savoir mener en douceur ses interlocuteurs là où elle le souhaitait, sans même leur laisser l'impression qu'à aucun moment ils n'avaient réellement disposé de l'initiative... Elle n'en demeurait pas moins d'ordinaire assez facile à cerner d'un point de vue politique, sa ligne générale tendant toujours prioritairement à favoriser l'avenir de son propre peuple.

Plus prévisible encore cependant était le conseiller turien Agrilio Silitius, qui dominait de sa haute taille l'Asari à sa gauche. Le successeur du conseiller Sparatus était l'archétype même du Turien tel que le conçoivent les autres espèces, à un niveau tel qu'il en semblait presque caricatural. Son parcours militaire irréprochable, ponctué d'autant de glorieuses blessures que d'éloges et de promotions, avait pour corollaire une tolérance zéro envers l'incompétence ou l'échec. Le personnage se caractérisait également par un abord direct et sans détours, souligné d'un ton de commandement sec et tranchant. Pour finir, une rectitude morale bornée, et un sens de l'honneur sans concessions, achevaient de rendre cette triste baderne aussi insipide que désagréable.

Tel n'était toutefois pas le cas de son voisin de droite, le conseiller galarien Calon Joban, dont les épaules et les excroissances crâniennes étaient recouvertes d'un vaste et élégant capuchon brodé, ainsi qu'il seyait aux dignitaires de son espèce. En effet, cet ancien homme d'affaires influent reconverti dans la politique galactique passait pour un individu des plus difficiles à définir. Beaucoup le considéraient comme la simple marionnette de l'une ou l'autre dalactrace galarienne, en appuyant leurs allégations sarcastiques sur son manque de charisme flagrant. Mais d'autres en revanche mettaient en avant l'opiniâtreté passionnelle avec laquelle il défendait des choix politiques qui dès lors ne pouvaient être que les siens propres, ainsi d'ailleurs que la cohérence de ces mêmes choix sur le long terme. Au final, sous ses dehors assez ternes, la véritable personnalité et les allégeances du conseiller Calon n'en demeuraient donc que plus mystérieuses, même pour ceux qui prétendaient le fréquenter de longue date.

La dernière conseillère, l'Humaine Claudia Messeri, avait la lourde tâche de représenter la plus jeune des espèces siégeant au Conseil. Et de fait, en dépit d'une personnalité affirmée et de réels talents d'oratrice, il était bien trop souvent visible qu'elle était la moins assurée de son autorité parmi les quatre conseillers. L'humanité avait décidément grandi bien trop vite à la taille du vaste univers, et hérité bien trop tôt des lourdes responsabilités qu'impliquait la cogestion de l'ensemble de l'espace concilien. Et sa représentante, si compétente soit-elle, en était généralement réduite à faire office de pièce rapportée parmi trois autres espèces plus anciennes, habituées à régenter entre elles la situation galactique depuis près de quinze siècles. Mais il faut bien admettre que de toute façon, il aurait fallu une assurance et une expérience hors du commun pour seulement tenter de faire pièce à une diplomate chevronnée de l'envergure de Dame Tevos...

Ce fut d'ailleurs la vénérable, mais toujours altière matriarche asari qui se chargea d'accueillir les invités du Conseil, en déclamant d'une voix auguste qui résonna puissamment sous la haute voûte de la grande salle:

-–- _Capitaine Keren, capitaine Ransom, commandant Novàkovà, et vous, honorables agents de terrain, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue en ce lieu illustre, au nom de tout le Conseil. C'est pour nous un privilège bien trop rare, que de pouvoir ainsi saluer en personne le bras armé de la Citadelle, celles et ceux dont la compétence, la discrétion, et la loyauté font honneur aux lois de l'espace concilien._

-–- _Tout le privilège est pour nous, estimés membres du Conseil!_ répartit presque aussitôt le capitaine Ransom en s'avançant d'un pas, avec une hâte nettement empreinte d'obséquiosité.

Saïda, dont le capitaine venait de court-circuiter la réponse, réprima un rictus agacé en pensant à part elle: _«__Décidément toujours aussi lèche-cul, ce brave Tyler!...__»_

Il sembla qu'il ait été décidé à l'avance que puisque les trois Spectres commandants d'unités étaient officiers de l'Alliance, il reviendrait à la conseillère Messeri de leur exposer les premiers éléments de leur mission. L'Humaine redressa donc les épaules au-dessus de son pupitre avant de s'adresser à ses congénères, non sans une certaine emphase dramatique:

-–- _Vous vous doutez déjà, je le suppose, qu'une telle convocation en urgence, en ce lieu, et sous l'égide du Conseil lui-même, n'a rien d'anodin. Et vous avez raison: l'heure est grave! Nous avons en effet tout lieu de penser que dans les jours qui viennent, la Citadelle pourrait faire l'objet d'une attaque majeure de la part d'un adversaire encore indéterminé! À ce jour, une telle attaque pourrait prendre la forme aussi bien d'un attentat de grande envergure, que d'un raid ciblé de la part de forces déjà infiltrées en nos murs – voire peut-être même, qui sait? d'une véritable offensive orbitale menée dans les règles par une flotte d'assaut d'origine encore inconnue!_

-–- _Ah ouais, là, carrément!_ marmonna Damon pour lui-même, depuis sa position en retrait des agents Spectres.

-–- _Cette dernière éventualité reste cependant hautement improbable_, précisa la conseillère Tevos d'une voix rassurante._ La Flotte de Défense de la Citadelle est en effet bien assez puissante pour faire face à toute menace militaire directe..._

-–- _...Sauf bien sûr si l'ennemi débarque en force avec un cuirassé Moissonneur et une armada de vaisseaux geth! _songea irrévérencieusement Feylin, qui avait en tête les circonstances de la Première Bataille de la Citadelle, celle-là même qui avait valu à l'espèce humaine son siège au Conseil.

-–- _Ça a quand même l'air bien vague, comme info!_ lança brusquement à la volée l'un des autres agents demeurés à l'écart des débats – Nakmor Graan, l'Ingénieur krogan de l'unité du capitaine Ransom. _Y a pas quelqu'un ici qui aurait encore pris pour argent comptant les oracl__es vaseux d__e Sha'ira la Favorite?_

Que ce soit sur Oméga ou en pleine Chambre du Conseil, songea Andrak amusé, on peut décidément toujours compter sur un Krogan pour mettre les pieds dans le plat! L'interruption abrupte de la part de l'agent Graan, en dehors de tout protocole et en dépit des instructions expresses de l'amiral Padias Eldon, fit nettement tiquer le vieux Galarien; mais il sut se contraindre au silence – provisoirement tout au moins! La réaction du conseiller Silitius fut en revanche immédiate, et cinglante: il était en effet de notoriété publique que depuis quelques semaines, le dignitaire turien fréquentait assidûment les appartements de la Favorite asari, conseillère de valeur s'il en est; et il ne pouvait donc que prendre pour lui une remise en question aussi directe venue d'un de ses enquêteurs:

-–- _Nos renseignements sont à prendre avec le plus grand sérieux, Ingénieur Graan! Et vous serez prié d'attendre patiemment qu'on vous en expose les détails! Par les Esprits, vous vous imaginez peut-être qu'on vous a fait monter jusqu'ici pour admirer les cerisiers en fleurs?!_

-–- _Rhoh, vous savez, M'sieur, moi, c'que j'en disais..._

Nakmor Graan se plaisait volontiers à endosser le rôle de la brute typique de Tuchanka, du Krogan mal dégrossi qui mettrait les pieds pour la première fois sur cet îlot de civilisation raffinée que représentait la Citadelle. Or, tout au contraire, Graan se trouvait être d'assez longue date l'un des piliers les plus éminents de la petite colonie krogane qui avait fait souche sur la grande station concilienne après la fin de la Guerre. Cette communauté restait encore peu fournie, et se révélait cependant d'une hétérogénéité déroutante, due à l'enracinement profond de la culture antagoniste des clans krogans. Mais pour autant, ce microcosme d'expatriés savait solidairement faire montre d'une imperméabilité particulièrement hostile envers tout étranger à leur espèce. C'est ce qui pouvait rendre l'entregent de Graan si utile, lors de certaines enquêtes sensibles: si quelque chose se tramait sur la Citadelle, qui ait un rapport de près ou de loin avec un représentant de l'un ou l'autre clan krogan, voire même avec un hors-clan, alors Graan était systématiquement au courant... En dehors de cela, ce mastodonte avait bien quelques autres atouts à offrir à son équipe: ainsi, il s'était déjà avéré qu'en de nombreuses circonstances, un Ingénieur élevé à la dure sur Tuchanka, qui avait appris à porter le fusil à pompe en même temps qu'il apprenait à marcher, pouvait se montrer nettement plus utile sur le terrain qu'un quelconque universitaire qui ne se serait jamais beaucoup éloigné de ses chères machines!

Il n'empêche que l'intervention intempestive de l'agent Graan venait de lui attirer, pour encore longtemps sans doute, l'inimitié personnelle du conseiller Silitius. Mais de toute façon, ce n'était certes pas sur ce genre de Turien de la vieille école qu'il faudrait compter pour voir un jour se réchauffer les relations turio-kroganes...

La conseillère Messeri pria d'un simple regard le conseiller turien de la laisser poursuivre, ce à quoi celui-ci sembla ne consentir qu'à regret. L'Humaine reprit donc le fil de son exposé, en y prenant toutefois en compte les doutes exprimés à voix haute par l'Ingénieur Graan, mais qu'elle pressentait également chez d'autres agents présents:

-–- _Si la forme que peut prendre la menace dont nous parlons reste encore indéterminée, je vous l'accorde, sa nature et le niveau de danger qu'elle représente sont en revanche parfaitement évaluables. Et l'urgence de la situation l'est tout autant, croyez-moi... Capitaine Keren, capitaine Ransom, commandant __Novàkovà, j__e suppose que vous connaissez tous personnellement le commandant Javier Best, n'est-ce pas?_

Les trois Spectres humains échangèrent rapidement quelques regards surpris. C'est Saïda, la plus ancienne dans le grade le plus élevé parmi les trois militaires de l'Alliance, qui prit l'initiative de répondre la première au nom de ses deux collègues:

-–- _Naturellement, conseillère Messeri. Le commandant Best est indiscutablement l'un des Spectres humains les plus éminents qui soient: une carrière remarquable au sein des services secrets de l'Alliance, suivie d'une reconversion non moins réussie au SSC – enquêtes spéciales, puis renseignement. Expert en infiltrations sous couverture. Alors si c'est lui votre source..._

-–- _...Était_, l'interrompit abruptement la conseillère. _L'agent Best était effectivement notre informateur. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, les événements survenus voici quelques mois sur la colonie pénitentiaire d'Alcastarz nous ont tout naturellement amenés à réévaluer le niveau de menace que représen__tent les mouvements suprémacistes humains, à présent que nous pouvions les considérer __comme potentiellement financés et contrôlés en sous-main par l'organisation criminelle Maya Brooks _(1)_. Par habitude professionnelle, le commandant Best était l'un des Spectres ayant su préserver un profil personnel le plus discret possible, ce qui le rendait tout indiqué pour une mission d'infiltration de longue haleine au sein de telles mouvances. Il avait pour ordres, tout d'abord de rallier une petite cellule déjà connue de nos services, et de là, en faisant ses preuves grâce à notre aide, d'intégrer une organisation plus vaste et d'y mettre à jour de nouvelles ramifications. Les derniers rapports que nous ayons reçus de sa part attestaient de son succès en la matière...  
__Mais voici tout juste une semaine, l'agent Best a pris le parti d'entrer en contact direct avec nous, de toute urgence et en dépit des protocoles de sécurité les plus élémentaires – pour une raison qu'on ne peut dès lors que supposer des plus sérieuses. Le contenu du message qu'il est parvenu à nous transmettre en partie, eh bien... nous a plongés dans la plus profonde perplexité! Nous n'avons plus reçu aucune autre nouvelle du commandant depuis cette dernière communication: jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous devons donc envisager la triste probabilité que son audace et son sens du devoir aient pu lui coûter la vie..._

-–- _Cette dernière transmission était hélas extrêmement altérée_, intervint à ce stade la conseillère Tevos. _De toute évidence, l'ennemi – quel qu'il soit – possède des équipements de brouillage de qualité militaire, et sait parfaitement s'en servir. Malgré toutes nos tentatives de restauration, seules quelques bribes de mots décousus nous sont parvenues. Mais leurs contenus, et ce qu'ils impliquent, nous ont suffisamment alertés pour que nous décidions de mettre en __œuvre certaines mesures exceptionnelles__, et en dernier recours, de faire appel à vos équipes. Vous allez pouvoir en juger par vous-mêmes, d'ailleurs. Conseiller Calon, je vous prie..._

Le Galarien encapuchonné se pencha sur son pupitre holographique, et pianota une courte série de codes et d'instructions, afin de retransmettre sur les Omnitechs des quinze agents présents ce qui était vraisemblablement l'ultime rapport du valeureux Spectre infiltré. Une voix crépita dans les récepteurs audio des agents, une voix qu'ils étaient seuls à entendre; une voix aiguë, au discours haché par les crachotements et les larsens, bien qu'elle s'attachât pourtant à détacher clairement ses syllabes en sorte de les rendre plus audibles; une voix aussi où perçait de manière très nette une réelle tension:

.

-–- _...danger... ...attaq... ...dre... ...extrêm... ...Citadelle...__ ...vite!...__ ...plan... ...mach... ...ientôt!...  
__...Cerber...__ ...comm... ...Udina... __...vingt ans... ...trois... ...mémoration... ...polit... ...errible!... _-–-

.

Cet hallucinant appel d'outre-tombe s'acheva sur un dernier sifflement strident; puis le silence retomba dans les communicateurs d'un auditoire encore stupéfait. En bon militaire, le conseiller turien s'attacha alors à reformuler verbalement les divers éléments exploitables que l'on pouvait tirer de ce message d'alerte. Une procédure bien inutile, dans la mesure où de leur côté, les agents de terrain confirmés avaient déjà relié entre eux ces éléments pertinents, dans la seconde même où ils leur avaient été livrés:

-–- _Il nous semble évident que les mots "...mémoration" et "vingt ans" se rapportent aux commémorations prévues cette année afin de marquer le vingtième anniversaire de l'invasion des Moissonneurs, de rendre hommage aux milliards de victimes tombées sous leurs assauts, et de célébrer la victoire finale des espèces unifiées. Ces cérémonies, comme vous le savez, doivent se tenir sur plusieurs mois, aussi bien sur la Citadelle qu'en de nombreux autres points de la galaxie ayant souffert de l'invasion. Mais surtout, elles doivent démarrer d'ici cinq jours seulement, en mémoire de la toute première frappe massive des Moissonneurs dirigée contre l'espace butarien!  
__Alors si le commandant Best a jugé nécessaire de mettre en péril sa couverture – et sa propre vie! – pour nous faire parvenir cet avertissement en priorité absolue, il y a tout à parier que notre ennemi inconnu compte bel et bien frapper à l'occasion du début de ces célébrations! Ce serait un choix assez judicieux pour un attentat majeur, à vrai dire, _admit le Turien en caressant son menton cuirassé de corne, sur un ton presque admiratif._ Rassemblements festifs propices au relâchement de l'attention générale, fortes concentrations de population, présence en public de nombreuses figures éminentes des différents peuples conciliens, large couverture médiatique..._

Quelques murmures se firent entendre parmi les agents demeurés à l'écart du podium d'audience – murmures auxquels l'amiral Padias Eldon mit fin d'un seul regard noir. Puis le conseiller galarien, demeuré muet jusqu'alors, prit à son tour la parole:

-–- _De même, la__ signification des termes "Citadelle", "Cerber..." et "Udina" est tout aussi limpide, et permet de mieux cerner la nature de la menace. Car c'est il y a vingt ans également que le conseiller humain d'alors, Donnel Udina – de sinistre mémoire! –, avait pactisé avec Cerberus, dans l'optique d'un coup d'état essentiellement destiné à décapiter l'ensemble du Conseil en une seule attaque! Une telle évocation est forcément en lien avec les factions terroristes ultra-humanistes que le commandant Best était en train d'infiltrer._

-–- _Nous n'avons d'ailleurs pas oublié non plus_, intervint Dame Tevos,_ qu'Udina n'était pas le seul atout dont l'Homme Trouble disposait dans nos propres rangs: le coup de force de Cerberus avait également été appuyé par de nombreux agents dormants répartis parmi les officiers humains du SSC! C'est ainsi que de nombreux secteurs clés de la Citadelle, l'Académie du SSC en particulier, sont tombés dès le premier assaut. Et c'est pourquoi d'un commun accord, et en concertation avec l'Exécuteur Septis Savenus à la tête du SSC, nous avons d'ores et déjà pris des mesures exceptionnelles, tout en les maintenant les plus discrètes possibles, afin que les officiers humains du SSC soient tenus à l'écart des patrouilles et surveillances des points les plus stratégiques de la Citadelle – soit réaffectés sur des sites moins sensibles, soit solidement encadrés d'agents non-humains dûment avertis!..._

La conseillère Messeri appuya d'un net mouvement affirmatif du menton les dires de la matriarche asari, afin que tous ici comprennent que la représentante officielle de l'espèce humaine était pleinement partie prenante dans cette mesure a priori si discriminatoire envers ses propres semblables. Ce n'est qu'alors que les trois Spectres, ainsi que leurs agents, se souvinrent qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé un seul officier de police ni garde d'honneur humain, entre l'esplanade d'accès à la Tour de la Citadelle et le podium d'audience de la Chambre du Conseil. Non, ils n'avaient effectivement eu affaire qu'à des Asari, à quelques Galariens, et surtout à bien plus de Turiens encore qu'à l'habitude.

-–- _U__ne semaine s'est déjà écoulée depuis que nous avons reçu les avertissements du commandant Best_, reprit le conseiller Calon. _Au départ, nous avons pris le parti de ne mettre sur l'affaire que des éléments triés sur le volet des affaires internes et des renseignements du SSC, ainsi que l'ensemble des agents Spectres présents sur la Citadelle. Quant aux unités légères d'intervention telles que les vôtres, nous souhaitions les tenir en réserve en tant qu'avant-garde d'une éventuelle contre-attaque préventive, lorsque nous serions parvenus à définir la nature et la localisation des forces ennemies qui nous menacent. Malheureusement, contre toute attente, l'enquête n'a encore rien pu révéler de déterminant... Et c'est pourquoi nous devons à présent faire appel à vos services.  
__Nous sommes bien conscients_, poursuivit le Galarien,_ que votre champ d'expérience habituel vous oriente davantage vers les vastes étendues galactiques incontrôlées, qu'il ne vous confine à l'étroitesse des rues bien policées de la Citadelle... Mais nombre d'entre vous ont connu une carrière brillante au SSC, et ont sans doute conservé quelques informateurs connus d'eux seuls. Et puis, vos unités sont réputées pour l'efficacité de leurs méthodes d'investigation, aussi inédites qu'imprévisibles! Bref, nous avons pleinement confiance en vous, agents, qui à ce stade êtes notre dernier recours... Il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance, et... bonne chasse!_

Aucune remarque, ni aucune question n'avaient été soulevées de la part des Spectres, ni au cours de l'entrevue, ni à la conclusion de celle-ci. Contre tous les usages en matière de briefing, le Conseil ne les avait d'ailleurs même pas invités à en poser... C'est pourtant à ce moment que le commandant Lenka Novàkovà finit par réagir, avec une vivacité qui traduisait peut-être ce que ses collègues Spectres et ses propres agents n'osaient exprimer à voix haute:

-–- _Attendez voir un peu, conseiller Calon! Si j'ai bien compris, vous nous confiez seulement maintenant une enquête aussi capitale, alors que vous en disposez de tous les éléments depuis déjà une semaine; et c'est à nous que vous venez mettre la pression, en plaçant peut-être le sort de la Citadelle sur nos épaules, pour que nous débrouillions d'ici moins de cinq jours une telle énigme sur laquelle le SSC et les Spectres n'ont pu avancer, avec presque deux fois plus de délai?! C'est bien cela, est-ce que je n'oublie rien?! Non mais vous êtes sérieux, conseiller?!_

La Spectre sonda un moment le visage impénétrable du dignitaire galarien, qui soutint son regard sans broncher. C'est l'Humaine qui finit par détourner les yeux la première, en grommelant pour elle-même: _«__Question idiote...__»_

Le mauvais exemple de l'agent Graan semblait décidément vouloir faire tâche d'huile... En vieux routier rompu aux usages des hautes sphères hiérarchiques, le capitaine Ransom jugea utile de rattraper la démonstration d'impatience de sa jeune collègue auprès de leurs supérieurs. L'officier humain fit donc acte d'allégeance en inclinant respectueusement le buste face à l'estrade du Conseil, yeux baissés et main sur le cœur, tandis qu'il énonçait d'une voix douce et humble:

-–- _Nous nous en remettons à votre grande sagesse, estimés membres du Conseil..._

Saïda dissimula un sourire amusé, en se demandant une fois encore si c'était son talent pour le fayotage qui avait permis à ce cher Tyler de se hisser jusqu'à son grade actuel, ainsi qu'au rang de Spectre. Enfin bon, c'était soit ça, soit son sixième sens infaillible qui avait déjà tiré à plusieurs reprises son équipe du pétrin, soit encore son incroyable technique de combat à mains nues, qui lui avait permis une fois de se débarrasser au corps-à-corps de deux assassins drells biotiques... Le vieux briscard était plus que compétent en bien des domaines, et le choix était donc vaste.

La brève inclinaison de la tête que les quatre conseillers retournèrent au capitaine Ransom avec une belle unanimité, signalait également sans équivoque la fin de cette entrevue. Après un ultime salut, les trois Spectres et leurs suppléants rejoignirent donc le reste de leurs camarades pour redescendre ensemble les marches du podium d'audience. Les conversations commençaient déjà à bruisser, les hypothèses à naître, les suggestions à s'échanger, et les plans d'action à s'ébaucher parmi les agents qui n'avaient guère tardé à s'agréger à nouveau avec leurs unités respectives. L'esprit d'émulation et de compétition se manifestait à nouveau entre ces trois équipes de super-limiers de combat, et chacune allait sans doute maintenant garder jalousement pour elle-même ses idées et ses pistes. Le visage chiffonné, Saïda se massait nerveusement le front, tandis qu'elle prenait d'un pas rapide la direction de l'ascenseur qui devait redescendre son petit groupe d'agents vers l'Anneau du Présidium. En trois longues enjambées, Andrak Atkoso'dan vint se porter à sa hauteur:

-–- _Par où on commence, Madame?_ demanda respectueusement le grand Butarien à sa supérieure humaine.

-–- _Par aller faire un saut au Purgatoire!_ répondit celle-ci d'un ton abattu. _Là, j'ai carrément besoin d'un verre ou deux..._

.

* * *

.

_(1) _Lire _Unité N°1: Saison 2_, Épisode 10


	4. Vieilles amies, et vieilles ennemies

_**Épisode 4: Vieilles amies, et vieilles ennemies**_

.

**Anneau du Présidium sur la Citadelle –  
****Complexe d'appartements Nebula Heights**

.

Durant tout le temps où elle avait ruminé en silence ses sombres pensées, avachie sur le canapé rouge de sa loge VIP du Purgatoire, le capitaine Saïda Keren ne s'était pas arrêtée au verre ou deux qu'elle avait manifesté l'intention de prendre – bien loin de là... Mais depuis le temps qu'ils la connaissaient maintenant, ses quatre agents qui l'avaient accompagnée – Damon, Feylin, Andrak et Lenks – s'étaient montrés blasés plutôt qu'inquiets face au spectacle surréaliste de l'ingestion d'un volume d'alcool qui aurait largement suffi à embaumer un Krogan! Eux-mêmes savaient déjà depuis leur toute première rencontre qu'il aurait été aussi inutile qu'inconscient de tenter de la suivre sur ce terrain dangereux: chacun d'entre eux s'en était donc tenu à une unique boisson légère, qu'ils avaient lentement sirotée durant tout le temps où ils étaient demeurés assis là, sous les sonos tonitruantes du Purgatoire, sans oser échanger une parole tandis qu'ils observaient leur patronne du coin de l'œil. Abîmée dans les profondeurs de ses réflexions, celle-ci s'était limitée à n'agiter occasionnellement le bras que pour descendre un verre ou passer la commande suivante.

De fait, le capitaine Keren finit à un moment donné par se lever brusquement dans la lumière des stroboscopes, les yeux résolument fixés droit devant elle – où il n'y avait pourtant rien de spécial à contempler... Puis après avoir donné un bref instant l'impression qu'elle allait basculer en avant, la Spectre stabilisa la position, étendit d'un geste décidé un bras raide droit devant elle, et apostropha d'une voix blanche ses quatre agents toujours assis:

-–- _Je viens d'avoir une idée! On passe chez moi, juste à côté: je vous exposerai tout ça là-bas..._

L'intention n'était pas sans rappeler aux vétérans de l'Unité N°1 les habitudes de leur ancienne patronne, la regrettée Dame Guerdan Qoliad, qui aimait à tenir ses ultimes briefings de missions sur les confortables sofas de sa cabine privée du Pont supérieur du _SSV Citadel_. Ce souvenir poignant parvint à émouvoir quelque peu ces quatre rudes aventuriers galactiques... En outre, ceux-ci n'avaient jusqu'alors jamais connu d'autre domicile fixe à leur nouvelle cheffe d'unité que son canapé rouge de l'espace VIP du Purgatoire; et en cet instant, ils avaient le sentiment qu'après la Chambre du Conseil, ils étaient sur le point de visiter leur second sanctuaire de la journée!

Leur première impression fut cependant loin d'être à la hauteur de leurs attentes, lorsque les pas du petit groupe les menèrent vers le complexe d'appartements Nebula Heights, situé en fait au voisinage immédiat du Purgatoire. Il ne s'agissait guère là que d'un ensemble très ordinaire de logements de fonction, destinés aux employés conciliens de niveau subalterne et de revenu intermédiaire, mais dont le niveau d'accréditation justifiait cependant l'installation dans un cadre de vie spécialement sécurisé. La superficie de tels appartements n'était donc pas particulièrement luxueuse; mais ils bénéficiaient néanmoins de tout le confort requis, et surtout d'un atout indiscutable: un balcon ouvrant sur le Lac du Présidium, l'une des vues les plus recherchées de toute la galaxie! Feylin, Damon, Lenks et Andrak soupçonnaient cependant que le choix de leur patronne de fixer sa couchette en ce lieu, ait été essentiellement dicté par la grande proximité de celui-ci avec son véritable point d'attache au Purgatoire...

_«...Et f__aites gaffe à mon merdier, j'y tiens!__»_ avait prévenu la Spectre humaine avant de livrer l'accès à son antre. À peine entrés, les agents comprirent très vite le sens de cet avertissement...

Ils s'étaient d'abord attendus à découvrir un intérieur agencé de manière toute militaire, spartiate et fonctionnelle, uniquement meublé du plus strict nécessaire vital. Mais il se dégageait tout au contraire de ce lieu une irrépressible sensation de chaos et d'excentricité, du fait de l'accumulation compulsive – et de l'exposition sans réel fil directeur – de tout un attirail difficilement quantifiable de trophées de guerre rapportés par la Spectre tout au long de ses innombrables campagnes. Noyés au milieu d'un tel bric-à-brac, nos agents parvinrent cependant assez vite à localiser les souvenirs liés aux trois missions les plus récentes de leur nouvelle patronne, celles qu'ils avaient remplies à ses côtés: la carcasse d'un pistolet Scorpion irrémédiablement endommagé par la même Déchirure biotique qui avait tué son porteur, l'un des agents renégats du GSI que l'Unité N°1 avait affrontés sur Sur'Kesh; l'énorme plaque crânienne d'une nuance ambrée inimitable que Saïda avait prélevée sur la dépouille du Foudre krogan qu'elle avait terrassé sur Tuchanka; et une maquette du _Har'Garrok_, modélisée avec un grand luxe de détails, alors même que l'équipe n'avait pris d'assaut ce croiseur butarien que le mois passé.

Sans plus prêter attention à ses agents, Saïda s'était mise à ouvrir fébrilement l'un après l'autre les tiroirs larges et plats d'un haut meuble métallique, de type armoire à cartes disposé contre un des murs du salon, en pestant à mi-voix tandis que l'objet de ses recherches s'obstinait à lui échapper. Sentant les regards peser sur elle à la longue, elle finit par lancer sur un ton purement informatif:

-–- _J'ai gardé ici quelque part le moyen de joindre une vieille connaissance à moi, le genre qui a le bras long et des yeux partout sur la Citadelle, de quoi nous placer sur une première piste... Rhumpf, enfin, si j'arrive à remettre la main sur ce fichu DSO!..._

-–- _Une sorte de super-indic niveau Spectre, quoi?_ lança Damon avec entrain. _Cool, exactement ce qu'il nous faudrait!_

-–- _Pas le Courtier de l'Ombre, tout de même?_ avança Lenks avec un sourire ambigu.

-–- _Ça j'en doute_, objecta Andrak en hochant la tête._ D'accord, t__out le monde a déjà au moins entendu parler du Courtier de l'Ombre. Mais bon, quoi? c'est juste un mythe, une légende stellaire... Non?_

Saïda répondit d'un ton péremptoire, sans tourner la tête, toujours occupée qu'elle était encore à farfouiller dans ses tiroirs:

-–- _Le Courtier de l'Ombre est loin d'être un mythe, les gars. Il a deux bras, deux jambes, une tête... Oui, enfin bon, pour autant que je sache, ce n'est pas un Hanari! Mais il existe bel et bien, ça, vous pouvez m'en croire... En tout cas, non: c'est pas sur lui que je compte pour nous rencarder sur les nuisibles qui menacent la Citadelle. Non, je pensais plutôt à quelqu'un d'un peu plus accessible dans l'immédiat... Une biotique humaine incroyablement puissante, qui me surpasse en tout, bien que je répugne à l'admettre: c'est vous dire! C'est d'ailleurs aussi une ancienne de la fameuse équipe du _Normandy_ de Shepard – une sacrée référence s'il en est..._

-–- _À part le lieutenant Alenko_, intervint Feylin,_ j__'ignorais qu'il y ait eu d'autres biotiques parmi l'équipage humain du _Normandy_..._

-–- _Nettoie un peu tes conduits auditifs, beauté,_ laissa tomber Saïda d'un ton condescendant qui fit presque violacer les joues bleues de Feylin. _Je n'ai pas parlé de l'équipage, mais de la petite équipe de choc que le commandant Shepard avait assemblée autour de sa personne, et qui l'accompagnait dans toutes ses missions au sol les plus dangereuses: tout cet étrange patchwork inter-espèces contre nature, qui avait toutes les chances de se planter lamentablement, mais qui au contraire a tellement bien fonctionné sous l'égide de Shepard, qu'il a inspiré aujourd'hui nos propres équipes GEIST!  
__En dehors de ça, la vieille amie dont je vous parle est aujourd'hui rien moins qu'à la tête d'un des gangs les plus influents des bas-fonds du Secteur Zakéra! Peu de choses se passent là-dessous sans qu'elle en soit informée, sans qu'elle choisisse d'y remédier ou de laisser faire... Bon, à vrai dire, c'est moins un gang qu'une secte, à certains points de vue: on dit que les gusses qu'elle dirige d'une main de fer sont tous des fanatiques surentraînés, prêts à mourir pour elle. D'un autre côté, on dit aussi que les plus redoutables d'entre eux sont des biotiques humains tout comme elle, d'anciens paumés sans repères, à la dérive dans une société qui s'obstine à les craindre et à les rejeter, et à la vie desquels elle a su donner un sens: ça explique un peu leur dévotion, je crois! _

-–- _C'est marrant, cap'taine_, plaisanta Damon d'un ton amusé. _J'avais jamais envisagé que tu puisses avoir des amies parmi les seigneurs du crime! Et puis pourtant, maintenant que je le sais, eh ben ça me surprend pas plus que ça; va comprendre pourquoi..._

-–- _Oh , je ne parle là que d'un simple gang des rues_, rétorqua Saïda sans se sentir le moins du monde offensée._ En fait, __d__u point de vue du SSC lui-même, il ne s'agit pas tant d'un gang que d'une sorte de... eh bien disons d'amicale de quartier! Ils tempèrent les ardeurs des groupes armés les plus turbulents, arbitrent les querelles entre organisations criminelles, protègent quelques zones franches de toute violence, et débarrassent discrètement le quartier des prédateurs isolés. En gros, ce sont des justiciers et des médiateurs respectés de tous: le SSC apprécie le coup de main qu'ils leur donnent dans le maintien de l'ordre sur Zakéra, et les vrais criminels craignent de s'attirer leurs foudres. Hé! c'est qu'ils ont les moyens de leurs ambitions, et que leurs méthodes de rétorsion savent parfois être, hum, extrêmement brutales! Pour le reste, ils se financent sur de petits trafics, ou vivotent de contributions volontaires – Si si, sérieusement, la plupart des contributions des riverains reconnaissants sont réellement volontaires! Bref, c'est pas des demoiselles asari; mais c'est pas des varrens enragés non plus..._

Saïda referma rageusement le dernier tiroir de son armoire haute, sans avoir retrouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle passa alors à un autre meuble de rangement, un grand coffre en bois naturel, tel qu'on n'en trouvait que peu même sur le Presidium. Pour passer le temps, Sudaj Lenks se livra en silence à quelques rapides évaluations mentales, tandis qu'il observait la scène: _«__Artisanat terrien, acacia et br__onze ouvragé. Origine probable: péninsule anatolienne, __18e Siècle local, soit 25e Siècle galactique.__ Excellent état. Valeur estimée: très supérieure à 20.000 crédits! La patronne a des moyens!__»_

La Spectre plongea directement son buste jusqu'au fond du coffre, qu'elle se mit en devoir de remuer en tous sens. Sa voix caverneuse remonta des profondeurs du meuble, tandis qu'elle continuait à faire la présentation de son contact à la réputation si inquiétante:

-–- _Dans le milieu de la pègre des Secteurs, on la connaît sous le pseudo de BodyArt: vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi lorsque vous la verrez! Pour l'état-civil, elle porte le nom de Jacqueline Nought – bien que nul ne connaisse l'identité réelle sous laquelle elle soit née... Durant les sombres premières années de sa vie passées dans les labos de Cerberus, elle avait également reçu la désignation impersonnelle de Sujet Zéro. Mais pour le sur-amiral Shepard, et pour le petit cercle de ses compagnons d'armes avec lesquels celui-ci a partagé les pires moments de sa carrière, c'est juste... Jack!_

Ce nom insolite éveilla immédiatement des souvenirs chez les quatre agents du capitaine Keren. L'ancienne détenue biotique, pirate et criminelle au casier long comme un tentacule de Hanari, était en effet évoquée, même ne serait-ce que marginalement, dans à peu près n'importe laquelle des innombrables biographies consacrées au commandant Shepard et à ses exploits. Pourtant, après la victoire sur les Moissonneurs, elle avait disparu de la circulation sans que nul n'ait semblé se poser la moindre question à ce sujet. Ce dernier point interpella d'ailleurs les agents. En théorie, une biotique avec une telle puissance destructrice et un tel passé de violence, une arme vivante aussi dangereuse et incontrôlable que l'était Jack, aurait dû être maintenue sous étroite surveillance par tous les services de sécurité conciliens. Alors si elle était parvenue à demeurer si longtemps sous le niveau des radars, cela ne pouvait être dû qu'à l'intervention directe de certains appuis très, très haut placés – tels que le sur-amiral Shepard en personne, pour ne pas pas le nommer...

-–- _Jack et moi_, pousuivit Saïda avec entrain,_ on s'est connues voici vingt ans sur l'Académie Grissom, dans le cadre du Projet Ascension. On était toutes les deux formatrices de jeunes talents biotiques de l'Alliance: pour certains d'entre eux, des filles et des gars à peine moins âgés que nous... Moi, je venais tout juste d'entrer dans l'armée avec mon petit brevet de lieutenant; Jack, elle, avait déjà un parcours beaucoup plus long, beaucoup plus exotique – et pour tout dire, carrément destroy! J'admets qu'elle me fascinait autant qu'elle m'intimidait, à l'époque. Bien sûr, ça a un peu clashé entre nous au départ; et puis on a confronté notre puissance biotique respective, et là, on a fini par beaucoup mieux s'entendre. Entre biotiques humaines de la même génération, on finit toujours par se trouver des points communs, des sujets de discussion... Certains disent qu'elle a apparemment pas mal déteint sur moi; enfin bon, vous en jugerez quand vous la connaîtrez... Bordel, vous savez que c'est elle qui m'a enseigné le truc des amplis biotiques surchargés pour accroître sa tolérance à l'alcool?!_

Saïda poussa soudain un hurlement de triomphe, lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à exhumer des entrailles de son coffre un DSO d'ancienne génération, sous écrin. Brandissant fièrement sa trouvaille, elle alla aussitôt l'insérer dans un appareil de lecture moderne avec lequel le vieux disque optique était toujours compatible, couplé avec un terminal Extranet et un petit écran 2D. La Spectre pianota quelques instructions sur la console holographique de l'appareil, afin que l'Intelligence Virtuelle recense les diverses fréquences de communication enregistrées sur le DSO, détermine celle qui avait été utilisée le plus récemment sur le réseau Extranet, et s'y connecte. Pendant que l'IV faisait son travail de recherche, Saïda précisa à ses agents:

-–- _Même__ si on a conservé des moyens de se joindre, Jack et moi, on a hélas un peu perdu le contact depuis pas mal de temps: je n'avais pas vraiment besoin que mon dossier de N7 puis de Spectre porte la trace de liens étroits avec une criminelle notoire; et elle-même n'avait pas non plus envie que ses adeptes et ses contacts apprennent qu'elle connaît de près un fichu chien de chasse du Conseil comme moi! Mais au final, je ne suis pas si mécontente que cette traque assignée dans l'urgence m'offre une bonne raison pour renouer le contact avec ma chère vieille "biotique psychotique"..._

Un bip prolongé annonça que le système était parvenu à forcer la communication. Tous les yeux se tournèrent alors vers l'écran 2D, et vers la silhouette présente devant l'écran connecté. Lenks, Feylin, Damon et Andrak mirent presque deux secondes à se demander de quelle espèce pouvait bien être l'interlocutrice de leur patronne, avant d'admettre qu'il s'agissait bien d'une Humaine – mais d'une Humaine au visage entièrement recouvert de tatouages aux motifs des plus variés, des tempes aux épaules, et du menton jusqu'au sommet de son crâne rasé! L'étrange créature peinte semblait être seule; et le décor que l'on pouvait vaguement distinguer en arrière-plan s'apparentait à un taudis plutôt crasseux, mal éclairé. Jack, puisqu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'elle, tourna vivement des yeux égarés en direction de son écran lorsqu'elle en perçut le signal d'appel, en ânonnant avec un bégaiement d'ivrogne:

-–- _Bordel! Qui...?! Qui que c'est qui...?_

-–- _Jack?_ s'annonça la patronne de l'Unité N°1. _Jack, c'est moi, Saïda. Il faut qu'on se..._

La réaction de la biotique humaine prit Saïda et ses agents au dépourvu, lorsqu'elle se jeta avec rage droit sur l'écran, en crachant d'un ton agressif mais hésitant, assez bien assorti à son regard vitreux:

-–- _Plus personne m'appelle Jack! Mon nom, c'est BodyArt, pigé?! Et pis t'es qui, toi, d'abord?_

-–- _Saïda Keren: on s'est connues sur..._

-–- _Sadaka Machin-Chose, connais pas! Qui t'a filé cette fréquence, punaise?..._

-–- _Mais si, enfin quoi, rappelle-toi: Saïda__...»_ La N7 soupira avant d'ajouter à mi-voix: _«...Dada..._

Le hurlement strident de Jack vrilla les tympans de Saïda et de ses compagnons derrière elle:

-–- _WOUAAAAHH ! DADA ?! Putain, j'y crois pas! Qu'est-ce que t'as changé, depuis le temps! Remarque, moi aussi, j'imagine... Nouveaux tatouages: je savais plus où les mettre, alors...__» _La redoutable biotique passa sensuellement sa main sur son visage transformé en œuvre picturale, avant de poursuivre: _«...C'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle BodyArt! Excuse-moi d'pas avoir reconnu ton blaze officiel tout de suite, Dada, ch'uis en pleine descente de Hallex; mais là ça va, j'ai les idées plus claires, d'un seul coup... J'ai vu que t'étais devenue Spectre depuis quelques années. Te connaissant, ça doit bien t'éclater, comme job, non?_

-–- _C'est sûr, c'est pas la vie de tout le monde_, admit Saïda. _Mais c'est la mienne, et je la kiffe! Et toi-même, qu'est-ce que tu deviens?_

-–- _La routine habituelle_, soupira Jack d'un ton blasé._ J'essaie toujours de faire des bas-fonds de Zakéra un meilleur endroit pour la plupart des gens bien qui y vivent... En général, ça veut dire: faire de la diplomatie armée, jouer les médiatrices tout en gardant en main une putain de puissance de feu digne d'un cuirassé asari, user de mon charme naturel pour faire baisser le niveau de testostérone dans les conflits entre crapules locales... Et puis, si ça marche pas, ben, faire ce que je sais faire de mieux: botter des culs, péter des dents, couper des... Bref, la partie amusante du taf, quoi!_

Pendant qu'elle discourait, la terreur tatouée sembla enfin s'apercevoir de la présence des autres agents derrière sa vieille amie. Bien qu'elle les détaillât assez rapidement, son regard s'attarda sur le lieutenant da Costa, de manière si insistante et si carnassière que le pauvre Damon commença à s'en sentir gêné.

-–- _Baisant, le beau mec! _finit par s'exclamer Jack._ C'est ton régulier du moment?_

-–- _J'aimerais bien_, soupira Saïda._ Mais c'est pas la question... On peut se concentrer sur notre problème?_

-–- _Tu sais qu'il m'arrive de suivre tes exploits sur Extranet? _insista la délinquante biotique. _Mais franchement, j'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire la moitié de tout ce que ces baveux racontent, avec juste tes vieux amplis biotiques L3 tout pourraves..._

-–- _Des L6_, corrigea la Spectre._ Je me suis faite poser des L6 dès leur apparition sur le marché. Plus puissants, plus endurants, et nettement plus stables, aussi. Oui je sais, il y avait une chance sur cinq de finir paralysée ou de clamser sur la table, lors d'une opération de retrait et remplacement des implants crâniens; et ça n'a toujours pas changé. Mais je peux t'assurer que la marge de puissance que j'en ai retirée valait largement le risque encouru!_

-–- _Putain, t'es vraiment trop couillue, Dada! T'as toujours été ma déesse, tu sais ça? Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te retrouver! Ceci dit_, poursuivit Jack d'un ton soudain beaucoup plus sérieux,_ je me doute bien que c'est pas pour discuter du dernier Blasto que tu as rompu le silence radio... Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?_

Saïda prit une courte inspiration avant de vider son sac, en tentant de faire l'équilibre entre sa confiance instinctive envers sa vieille complice biotique, et ses obligations professionnelles de préservation du secret défense vis-à-vis d'une délinquante notoire:

-–- _Il se prépare du vilain sur la Citadelle, et sous peu; du très lourd, crois-moi, probablement pour l'ouverture des commémorations de la dernière Guerre. On soupçonne l'implication de cellules d'activistes humains venues de l'extérieur. Alors j'ai pensé... Enfin, __Zakéra reste toujours le Secteur le plus cosmopolite de la Citadelle, celui où les Humains sont les plus représentés, donc celui où les machinations d'Humains mal intentionnés passeraient le plus facilement inaperçues. Et Zakéra, tu ne me contrediras pas, eh bien Zakéra... c'est toi!_

Jack se recula de l'écran en soupirant d'un air désappointé, qui n'augurait rien de bon:

-–- _Mmm... Désolée de te décevoir, ma belle... Mais même si je garde bien un __œil attentif sur les agissements de chacun, j'y prends rarement moi-même une part active. Je ne fais qu'observer de loin ce qui me semble sortir sortir de l'ordinaire, les signes avant-coureurs d'un réchauffement de la température ambiante dans les bas-fonds... Mais là, a priori, je ne vois rien qui pourrait t'aider. __Il faudrait que tu parles à quelqu'un qui contrôle plus directement les allées et venues de biens et de personnes sur Zakéra... Il faudrait que tu parles à... Tulsan Fornebu!_

-–- _Fornebu?_ grogna Andrak. _Ce nom-là me dit vaguement quelque chose..._

-–- _Tu m'étonnes!_ cracha Saïda, avant de fournir patiemment quelques éclaircissements à ses agents. _Tulsan Fornebu est un truand volus à la tête d'un vaste circuit d'échanges illégaux; bref, il tire les ficelles de pas mal de trafics sur Zakéra, et palpe aussi sur les autres. Ce foutu nain de jardin en scaphandre fait entrer ou sortir en douce de la Citadelle des gens qui paient bien, ou des marchandises qui rapportent; il est assez malin pour se tenir soigneusement à l'écart du négoce d'armes ou d'êtres vivants, et les drogues qu'il importe ne sont somme toute nocives que pour les abrutis assez stupides pour vouloir s'en envoyer. Ses réseaux d'influence et de clientèle touchent plus ou moins directement toutes les couches de la société jusque sur le Présidium. Il est rusé, prévoyant, et surtout très prudent de sa personne: un vrai magnat volus, quoi... Le SSC lui fiche généralement la paix, en échange de quelques infos mineures qui ne lui coûtent pas trop. Quelques bakchichs sous le manteau à des officiels haut placés ne sont pas à exclure non plus... _

-–- _Ouais, sûr!_ renchérit joyeusement Jack._ Mais là, on dirait que cet enfoiré de Volus a sans doute joué un peu trop gros pour lui, pour une fois! Si j'ai fait le rapprochement entre ton problème et Fornebu, c'est que j'ai justement appris que depuis peu, il a au cul des types pas nets, qui veulent sa peau... Des Humains, inconnus au bataillon, jamais vus sur Zakéra. Bien fait pour sa gueule, au nabot!_

-–- _Ça reste quand même une impasse_, soupira Saïda_. Moi aussi, j'avais d'abord pensé à Fornebu pour nous rencarder, de gré ou de force. Mais le hic, c'est qu'en temps normal, il est presque impossible de parvenir à mettre la main sur ce rase-bitume, pour la simple bonne raison qu'il change de repaire plus souvent encore que Sha'ira la Favorite ne change de robe! Un petit bâtard très prudent de sa personne, comme je l'ai dit..._

-–- _En temps normal, ouais_, corrigea Jack avec une fierté nettement perceptible dans la voix._ Mais par chance, j'ai pu récolter tout dernièrement un tuyau sûr concernant la nouvelle planque où notre microbe compte se relocaliser. Je m'étais promise de passer prochainement remettre les choses au point avec ce petit nuisible, lui réexpliquer patiemment qui mène la danse sur Zakéra, quelles sont les limites qu'il ne faut pas franchir... Un peu de casse dans son business, quelques hommes de main au tapis, et le tour est joué! Mais bon, là, je dois avouer que ton enquête m'arrange un peu: pouvoir envoyer un agent Spectre faire mes petites courses à ma place et menacer mes ennemis pour moi, c'est vraiment trop la classe! Je vais pas m'en priver..._

-–- _Je ne roule pas pour ton compte, Jack!_ gronda Saïda d'un ton outragé. _Je ne fais pas partie de la petite bande de réprouvés biotiques que tu peux envoyer à ta guise faire ton sale boulot et tabasser qui bon te semble! J'accomplis les missions que m'assignent l'Alliance ou le Conseil, point barre! Et j'essaie toujours de faire ça le plus proprement possible, même si je peux parfois donner l'impression du contraire..._

-–- _Oh, le prends pas mal, Dada! _s'esclaffa Jack._ Si chacune y trouve son compte, je vois pas où est le problème?! Enfin bon, si tu veux mettre la main sur Fornebu, il a récemment relocalisé son bureau et ses connections dans une arrière-salle de cette boite pour tordus sur Zakéra, que tu connais surement de réputation: Le Parfum de Rannoch..._

-–- _Rannoch?_ intervint Damon, intrigué. _Rannoch, euh, comme Rannoch, la planète d'origine des Quariens toujours aux mains des Geth?_

-–- _Mais c'est qu'il a oublié d'être con, le beau mec! _s'amusa Jack.

-–- _Mouais, c'est ça, Champion_, bougonna Saïda sur un ton mystérieux, sans encore se retourner vers ses agents._ Rannoch, comme le monde des Quariens... Tu comprendras pourquoi quand on y sera. Et là, peut-être bien que tu regretteras de t'être posé la question!_

-–- _La piste risque de pas rester chaude bien longtemps_, avertit Jack. _Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, Fornebu change très souvent de base d'opérations. Alors profite de mon tuyau tant qu'il reste valable. Je te suggère pas comment faire ton boulot, hein, mais si cette petite crevure de magouilleur refuse de parler, eh bien... J'ai encore jamais vu à quoi ça ressemble, un Volus à poil sans sa combi, mais je sais que l'idée leur fait faire de l'huile pire que les Quariens! Bon allez, bye bye, Dada! Bonne chance pour ton enquête... Et cette fois-ci, on n'attend plus d'avoir l'âge de matriarches asari pour se recontacter, okay?_

L'écran s'éteignit brusquement, avant que Saïda ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit: Jack avait décidément toujours aimé avoir le dernier mot... Sans les voir, la Spectre humaine pouvait imaginer les sourires narquois de ses agents derrière elle. C'est donc d'une voix lourde de menaces qu'elle lança par-dessus son épaule:

-–- _Je vous recommande fermement d'oublier avoir jamais entendu certains passages de cette conversation. Le premier d'entre vous qui m'appellera Dada, je vous jure que je l'expédie au travers du plafond, direct! Est-ce que je me suis montrée assez claire?_

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, les sourires avaient déjà disparu sur les visages des agents. Après avoir ainsi remis au pas toute velléité de mise en boite, la Spectre indiqua d'un geste vif en direction de la porte qu'il était temps de sortir. L'équipe avait à présent un objectif précis, et ce n'était pas trop tôt!

.

* * *

.

Après avoir quitté l'appartement de Saïda, les cinq agents éprouvèrent le besoin d'aller respirer un peu la fraîcheur de l'air artificiel du Lac du Présidium, juste en face d'eux. Mais à peine s'étaient-ils éloignés du portail d'accès au complexe Nebula Heights, qu'une voix féminine – éduquée, mais autoritaire – s'éleva soudain derrière eux:

-–- _Capitaine Keren? Capitaine Keren, par ici, s'il vous plait..._

L'agent Spectre ainsi interpellée se retourna vivement, pour faire face à une femme entre deux âges, au teint mat et aux cheveux noirs. Une journaliste, de toute évidence, à en juger par le drone caméra qui flottait dans les airs au-dessus de son épaule. Une fouille-merde, estima également Saïda, étant donné son poste d'affût sournois, précisément dans l'angle mort de la sortie de l'ensemble d'appartements... L'Humaine portait une robe longue, de coupe vaguement asari; mais pour un œil initié, il ne s'agissait là que d'une imitation très approximative de l'élégance inégalable du style thessien, d'une confection assez médiocre pour faire tiquer une pure native de Serrice ou d'Armali...

-–- _Capitaine Keren? Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani, pour Veritas Info. Répondriez-vous à quelques questions?_

Saïda, tout comme ses agents derrière elle, réprima à grand peine une grimace de dégoût. Fondée juste après la Guerre par des capitaux terriens, Veritas Info était l'un des pires canaux poubelle de la Citadelle, passant le plus clair de son temps d'émission à déraper allègrement dans les thèses conspirationnistes les plus invraisemblables, complaisamment développées entre un scandale people réel ou inventé, et un appel à la haine contre les minorités habituelles – Quariens, Vortchas, Butariens...

La Spectre humaine jeta un regard suspicieux en direction du drone de la journaliste: la led située sous l'objectif de la caméra luisait d'une vive couleur rouge, témoignant que le mode Prise de vue & Retransmission était déjà activé. À son corps défendant, Saïda Keren allait donc devoir adopter l'attitude professionnelle et détachée qui sied aux agents d'élite du Conseil, face au grand public de la Citadelle... Quelle plaie ce job, parfois! soupira intérieurement la Spectre.

-–- _Volontiers, Khalisah_, répondit-elle pourtant aussitôt d'une voix faussement chaleureuse. _P__ersonnellement, je n'ai rien à cacher. Toutefois, vous comprendrez que je sois tenue au silence sur nombre d'affaires encore en cours de traitement..._

La journaliste esquissa un sourire de remerciement poli, derrière lequel Saïda et compagnons auraient cependant juré avoir vu poindre un rictus de pure satisfaction personnelle. Khalisah al-Jilani reprit toutefois presque aussitôt un visage sérieux, avant d'entamer son interview sur un ton au départ parfaitement neutre:

-–- _Merci de bien vouloir nous accorder cette interview, capitaine Keren. Bien que vous soyez l'une des Spectres les moins expérimentées en termes d'années de service – en dehors des Spectres galariens, cela va de soi! –, vous comptez déjà parmi les agents les plus en vue de la Citadelle. Pour preuve de son estime, le Conseil vous a tout récemment placée à la tête d'une unité spéciale des GEIST – Groupes d'Enquête, Infiltration & Sécurisation Trans'espèces, je le rappelle pour nos spectateurs..._

Le ton et l'attitude de la journaliste se firent soudain nettement plus incisifs:

-–- _...Et pourtant, en l'espace de seulement quelques mois, vous et votre nouvelle équipe avez déjà couvert les dérapages inavouables d'une opération secrète du GSI galarien sur Sur'Kesh, au mépris du droit du public à une information transparente; procédé à l'extermination de la totalité d'un clan krogan, sans leur avoir laissé la moindre chance pour une négociation raisonnable; et tout dernièrement, créé une situation de guerre avec l'Autarcie d'Okhrid, l'une des factions les plus remuantes des Systèmes Terminus, et avec le Haut-Maréchal Sanxhet Qahlah'ram qui la dirige! Qu'avez-vous à déclarer à ce sujet? Répondez, capitaine Keren: le public a le droit de savoir!_

Saïda plongea son visage au cœur de sa paume, dans un soupir bruyant de profonde exaspération. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait vu venir le coup bas depuis l'autre bout de la galaxie; mais la mauvaise foi éhontée de la charognarde qui lui faisait face était pourtant bel et bien parvenue à la déstabiliser. Ce moment de passage à vide ne fut toutefois que de courte durée, et la Spectre humaine prouva très vite qu'elle avait déjà récupéré toute sa combativité:

-–- _Rappelez-moi un peu qui vous êtes... Al-Jilani, c'est bien cela? Vous avez déjà du kilométrage dans le métier, n'est-ce pas? Si je ne me trompe pas, vous aviez travaillé un temps pour Westerlund News... Il y a une vingtaine d'années, après la disparition du commandant Shepard, vous aviez prétendu qu'il avait rejoint les Moissonneurs, et qu'il était d'ailleurs sans doute déjà endoctriné depuis son passage chez Cerberus – une basse revanche pour les rapports détestables qu'une sale petite fouine telle que vous ne pouvait qu'entretenir avec un si grand homme!_

-–- _Capitaine, cela n'a rien à..._

-–- _Puis le scandale qui a suivi la réapparition de Shepard et son accession au statut de héros galactique a mis Westerlund News sur la paille, et vous-même au chômage...__ Par la suite, vous n'êtes jamais parvenue à retrouver un employeur digne de ce nom. Même les complotistes les plus bornés n'ont pas su vous maintenir à flot, quand vous avez tenté de lancer votre propre chaîne d'"informations". __Nous savons toutes deux que vous êtes en perte de vitesse depuis bien longtemps, ma vieille. En fait, vous en êtes même déjà à racler le fond! Veritas Info, non, sérieusement, vous n'avez même pas honte?!_

-–- _Capitaine, vous en faites une affaire per..._

-–- _Je n'ai pas terminé! Comme tous les autres Spectres, je me crève le cul chaque jour pour maintenir cette galaxie sur les rails; je me plonge les mains jusqu'aux coudes dans toute une tripaille infâme que vous ne voudriez même pas regarder! Quand j'ai affaire à des criminels, des terroristes, et des menaces en tous genres, croyez-moi, ce sont de vrais criminels, de vrais terroristes, et des putains de vraies menaces! Alors quand par hasard, pour me faire des vacances, j'ai juste affaire à des journalistes... Est-ce que par grâce divine je pourrais avoir affaire à de foutues vraies journalistes?!_

Khalisah al-Jilani redressa le menton, en surjouant l'attitude de dignité outragée qu'elle voulait voir ressortir à la caméra :

-–- _Vous éludez mes questions, capitaine. Le public appréciera..._

-–- _Vos questions!_ cracha Saïda, visiblement bien remontée. _Eh ben tiens, parlons-en, de vos questions... L'opération secrète du GSI? Bon Dieu, Khalisah! Quand les Galariens vous disent qu'une affaire est "secrète", en quelle taille de police ont-ils besoin d'écrire le mot "SECRET", pour que vous parveniez à comprendre que vous n'en verrez jamais davantage que ce qu'ils voudront bien vous montrer?! Le clan Hromach sur Tuchanka? Ces foutus Krogans ont juste voulu jouer une fois encore à celui qui a le plus gros carré de burnes; et je les ai bien enfoncés sur ce terrain-là, voilà tout! Quant au Haut-Maréchal Qahlah'ram, Guide suprême d'Okhrid, il peut bien rouler des yeux de l'air le plus menaçant qu'il voudra. Mais croyez-moi, il ne viendra plus mettre un seul pied hors de sa zone de confort: il craint bien trop désormais de finir par me voir un jour pénétrer dans son ultime refuge, en enjambant les corps de ses gardes, pour venir mettre à exécution __toutes__ les promesses que je lui ai faites en personne... J'ai certes bien des défauts; mais je suis une femme de parole!_

La Spectre et la journaliste s'affrontèrent du regard un court moment; Khalisah fut la première à détourner les yeux. Pourtant, elle revint résolument à la charge l'instant d'après, avec une question clairement destinée à faire sortir Saïda de ses gonds. La vieille routière de l'info savait d'expérience que se faire étendre d'un crochet sous l'œil même de la caméra, par un agent Spectre incapable de se maîtriser, était un formidable moyen de booster les audiences et de mettre le public dans son camp:

-–- _Une autre question, capitaine Keren. Vous êtes considérée comme l'une des biotiques les plus puissantes jamais sorties des rangs de l'Humanité. Pour autant, il n'y a guère qu'une cinquantaine d'années que les premières mutations de ce genre sont apparues au sein de notre espèce. Et il est notoire que les biotiques humains ont toujours autant de mal à contrôler leurs capacités. Il est d'ailleurs également notoire que pour nombre d'entre eux, l'attrait des bénéfices personnels qu'ils pourraient tirer de leurs pouvoirs terrifiants peut les mener aux pires dérives criminelles!..._

-–- _C'est votre avis_, gronda Saïda d'une voix sourde._ J'attends toujours votre question..._

-–- _J'y viens, capitaine... Donc, pensez-vous qu'il ait été pertinent d'avoir confié les pouvoirs démesurés d'un agent Spectre au-dessus des lois, à une mutante humaine déjà dotée par une aberration de la nature d'un potentiel de destruction tel que le vôtre?_

Tandis que la journaliste pérorait, Saïda serrait les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures des phalanges, comme si elle s'efforçait d'écraser les nuages de vapeurs bleues qui semblaient vouloir sourdre de ses paumes. Derrière elle, Feylin, Damon, Andrak et Lenks contractèrent tous la mâchoire d'un même mouvement; même le Galarien afficha pour une fois un visage relativement inquiet. Les quatre vétérans connaissaient leur nouvelle patronne depuis juste assez longtemps pour savoir que le sujet des biotiques humains, et de leur intégration en société, était plus que sensible avec elle. La Spectre affichait pourtant un calme olympien lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Sudaj Lenks d'un air entendu, puis répondit à la digne représentante de Veritas Info:

-–- _Cette fois, je crois que vous en avez assez dit, Khalisah. Fin de l'enregistrement!_

-–- _Capitaine, vous êtes libre de renoncer à votre droit de réponse, et de mettre fin à cette interview quand vous le voulez. Mais c'est encore à moi de décider quand cet enregistrement sera..._

Mue par une soudaine intuition, Khalisah al-Jilani se retourna soudain vers son drone caméra, pour s'apercevoir que la led située sous l'objectif semblait s'être éteinte d'elle-même. Décontenancée, la journaliste considéra à nouveau la Spectre, mais surtout l'ingénieur galarien qui se tenait à deux pas en retrait de celle-ci, et qui souriait d'un air faussement innocent tandis qu'il désactivait l'Omnitech dont il venait juste de faire usage. Se sentant soudain très seule, privée qu'elle était du soutien de son cher public, Khalisah commença à montrer quelques signes de nervosité. Saïda Keren en profita pour passer à l'attaque, en avançant d'un pas décidé dans sa direction:

-–- _Khalisah, ma chère, je vous ai déjà raconté la fois où j'avais été capturée par une petite cellule de suprémacistes humains? Vous voyez, le genre de lumières qui privilégient la pureté de l'espèce au point de considérer les mutantes biotiques de ma sorte comme des... – Comment disiez-vous, déjà? – ...comme des aberrations de la nature... Bref, je suis restée de marbre quand ils m'ont menacée de mort. J'ai encaissé les coups sans broncher quand ils m'ont tabassée. J'ai même réussi à conserver mon calme quand ils ont mal parlé de ma mère, c'est vous dire...  
__Mais c'est lorsqu'ils ont commencé à me sortir leurs blagues lourdasses sur les biotiques, vous savez bien, ces histoires stupides que tout le monde connaît et répète, tous ces préjugés crétins continuellement colportés par les pires abrutis – tiens, un peu comme ceux que vous venez de me servir, là!... Eh bien c'est là que j'ai finalement pété les plombs! Ça a commencé avec des picotements électriques sur toute la peau, puis ça m'a fait le même effet que si mon sang était en train de bouillir dans mes veines. J'ai fermé les yeux en hurlant de douleur, et quand je les ai rouverts... Je me suis aperçue que je venais de c__arboniser toute la barbaque présente dans le volume de la pièce! Tous ces connards gisaient au sol, contorsionnés, fumants... Hah! l'un d'eux avait même pris feu, tiens!..._

-–- Bismi'llah_!_ s'exclama Khalisah épouvantée.

La journaliste recula d'un pas, en commençant déjà instinctivement à chercher de ses yeux ronds le meilleur trajet de fuite. Saïda en profita pour s'avancer d'un pas dans l'espace libéré par sa vis-à-vis, tandis que les émanations de sa puissance biotique en plein réveil remontaient de ses avant-bras à ses épaules. La Spectre reprit d'un ton allègre:

-–- _Vous avez déjà respiré l'odeur du connard trop cuit, Khalisah? Eh bien c'est carrément infect! À en gerber ses ramens! J'aimerais ne jamais plus devoir endurer une telle puanteur! Malheureusement, j'ignore pourquoi, bien trop de connards s'obstinent à venir se mettre en travers de ma route..._

Un nouveau pas en avant, et Saïda poursuivit avec un grand sourire:

-–- _Vous pourrissez ce métier depuis bien trop longtemps, ma vieille. Les gens de votre espèce causent un tort immense aux véritables journalistes, vous en avez bien conscience? Alors je crois que vous devriez opter pour une reconversion plus en rapport avec vos compétences réelles... Que diriez-vous, tiens, par exemple, de: 'nourriture pré-cuite pour Krogans'? Je peux arranger quelque chose dans le genre_, ajouta la Spectre tandis qu'elle avançait à nouveau d'un pas vers la pauvre Khalisah.

-–- _Vous... Vous me menacez?!_ bredouilla celle-ci en reculant encore.

-–- _Des menaces? Non, bien sûr que non! Des menaces constitueraient un délit absolument répréhensible, si, par exemple, je n'étais pas un agent Spectre au-dessus des lois, comme vous l'avez rappelé vous-même; ou encore, si les caméras du SSC couvrant cet endroit étaient en état de marche... Mais là, je crains qu'elles ne soient justement sous le coup d'une interruption très temporaire de l'image et du son_, ajouta Saïda en échangeant un regard complice avec son ingénieur galarien. _Je vous suggère donc de briser là tant que la situation reste gérable, et de rentrer très vite chez vous afin d'y réfléchir sérieusement à votre avenir..._

Khalisah al-Jilani déglutit péniblement, avant d'opiner du chef et de tourner les talons, avec son drone caméra suivant le rythme de sa piteuse retraite. Alors que la journaliste s'éloignait d'un pas pressé, en jetant des regards furtifs par-dessus son épaule, Saïda l'interpella d'une voix douce et sucrée, en contraste avec le ton de leurs premiers échanges:

-–- _Khalisah, ma biche?_

-–- _Oui?_ répondit celle-ci d'une petite voix craintive, en se retournant à moitié.

-–- _Courez.._.

Al-Jilani roula des yeux d'un air affolé. Sa tentative désespérée pour garder un tant soit peu de contenance et de dignité s'acheva en totale déconfiture, lorsqu'elle repartit au grand trot avant d'allonger encore sa foulée vingt mètres plus loin. Feylin s'avança au côté de la Spectre humaine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tentant de masquer au mieux son sourire. L'Asari contemplait encore la débâcle de l'envoyée spéciale de Veritas Info, lorsqu'elle s'adressa à sa voisine d'un ton neutre:

-–- _«...Carboniser toute la barbaque présente dans le volume de la pièce»?! Sérieusement? J'ignorais totalement que des biotiques avaient le pouvoir de faire ce genre de choses! Mais après tout, moi-même, je ne pratique guère les arts martiaux biotiques que depuis deux siècles..._

-–- _Et ça se prétend journaliste!_ grogna Saïda pour elle-même. _Après cinquante ans, tout ce qu'on arrive encore à faire avaler aux crétins les plus butés sur le potentiel de nuisance des biotiques humains, c'est à peine croyable!... Putains de dinosaures! Ils m'ont rendu la vie impossible dans ma jeunesse, avec leur paranoïa: les biotiques ceci, les biotiques cela!... Est-ce qu'on parviendra un jour à faire comprendre à tous ces tarés que les biotiques sont une bénédiction pour l'Humanité, son avenir, et non pas sa perte?!..._

Damon continuait à suivre des yeux Khalisah al-Jilani, tandis qu'elle disparaissait précipitamment de l'autre côté du Lac du Présidium. Le N7 observa alors à voix haute:

-–- _Y a pas à dire, notre nouvelle patronne est foutrement douée pour les relations publiques!_

-–- _Et pour la diplomatie!_ s'égaya Andrak. _Je crois que je mourrai heureux, si c'est en repensant à la tête du Haut-Maréchal Qahlah'ram, Guide suprême d'Okhrid, quand elle lui a promis de venir lui enfourner un par un ses propres yeux dans le..._

-–- _Et pour les discours, alors!_ ajouta espièglement Feylin. _Par la Déesse, vous vous souvenez comment elle est parvenue à galvaniser le moral de nos troupes humaines, lorsqu'on s'est retrouvés encerclés par les Hromach sur Tuchanka?!_

L'Asari surprit alors tout le monde, lorsqu'elle contrefit à merveille la voix rauque de la biotique humaine à l'apparence si faussement chétive. Brandissant près de son visage un poing serré crépitant d'énergie noire, elle proclama d'un ton hargneux:

-–- _Debout, les hommes! On est venus fourrer la tête dans la gueule du dévoreur; et maintenant, on n'a plus d'autre choix que de vaincre, ou de crever ici! __Je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'on s'en sortira tous... Je ne peux même pas vous promettre qu'un seul d'entre nous survivra à tout ça!... Mais je peux au moins vous promettre une chose: le premier d'entre vous qui paniquera ou qui lâchera son poste, ce ne sont pas les Krogans qui auront sa peau!_

Tout le groupe éclata d'un rire sonore devant cette imitation si criante de vérité, sous les regards surpris ou scandalisés des passants de ce quartier huppé du Présidium. Même Saïda ne put contenir sa propre hilarité:

-–- _Harrh, vous êtes vraiment trop cons, les mecs! Non, sérieusement, je ne parle pas vraiment comme ça, si?! Merde, là, c'est grave...!_

En l'espace des trois dernières missions, une véritable symbiose s'était déjà créée entre la Spectre humaine et son équipe, après qu'ils aient pu s'évaluer mutuellement sur le terrain. Bien qu'en son temps ses agents l'aient pour ainsi dire idolâtrée, Dame Guerdan Qoliad, l'ancienne patronne de l'Unité N°1, avait toujours maintenu une certaine distance vis-à-vis d' eux: ton cassant, compliment rare, félicitations mesurées... Forte de pas loin de cinq siècles d'une expérience du combat presque incomparable, jalonnée pourtant d'innombrables deuils, l'Asari semblait avoir considéré comme une faiblesse de montrer ou même d'admettre combien ses agents comptaient pour elle. Et ce n'est qu'à la toute fin de sa vie qu'elle avait fini par le leur avouer, en un moment particulièrement poignant. Tout au contraire, le capitaine Keren laissait rarement passer une occasion de faire comprendre à ses équipiers quelle chance elle avait de les avoir sous ses ordres. Et c'était en fait presque aussi souvent qu'en retour, elle leur laissait implicitement entendre combien ils avaient de la chance, eux, de l'avoir pour cheffe – ce que nul parmi eux n'aurait d'ailleurs songé à nier!


	5. Bas-fonds, bas instincts, et bas du cul!

_**Épisode 5: Bas-fonds, bas instincts... et bas du cul!**_

.

**Niveaux inférieurs du Secteur Zakéra, sur la Citadelle –  
****Club privé Le Parfum de Rannoch**

.

-–- _Nous y voilà, les gars_, claironna le capitaine Saïda Keren en s'arrêtant à vingt pas de l'entrée. _Le Parfum de Rannoch: un très respectable établissement de loisirs, dûment déclaré au registre du commerce de Zakéra. Une fois entrés, préparez-vous quand même à en prendre plein les mirettes! Double dose pour toi, Andrak!_ ajouta la Spectre humaine avec un clin d'œil malicieux à l'adresse du colosse butarien, qui la dévisageait de ses quatre yeux dubitatifs.

Les quatre agents qui avaient emboîté le pas de la Spectre humaine connaissaient tous plutôt bien le Secteur Zakéra, réputé être le plus cosmopolite des cinq districts de la Citadelle. Ainsi, Feylin Adamas avait quitté l'espace asari depuis déjà près d'un demi-siècle, à l'issue de son service dans la Garde de Serrice; et même si elle privilégiait d'ordinaire la fréquentation du Secteur Tayseri, enclave asari par excellence, elle ne dédaignait pas d'arpenter d'autres quartiers, de se confronter assez régulièrement à cet harmonieux brassage d'espèces qui faisait la réputation de la Citadelle. Le lieutenant-major de l'Alliance Damon da Costa, quant à lui, avait son petit pied-à-terre en plein cœur de la partie la plus animée des marchés du Secteur: une ambiance vivante à toute heure de la journée, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler son enfance terrienne passée dans les favelas de Rio.

De son côté, Sudaj Lenks préférait le calme feutré du Présidium; pour autant, l'Ingénieur galarien s'enorgueillissait de sa mémoire eidétique, et remettait régulièrement à jour ses connaissances encyclopédiques sur le cadastre de l'ensemble des Secteurs – au simple cas où cela pourrait lui être utile, un jour ou l'autre. Et en ce qui concernait Andrak Atkoso'dan, la dernière recrue débarquée dans l'équipe avant l'arrivée du capitaine Keren, il avait passé à peu près toute sa vie dans les Systèmes Terminus, et n'avait découvert que depuis peu à quoi ressemblait la vie sur la Citadelle. Pourtant, il s'était très vite accoutumé à l'ambiance des Secteurs, et avait rapidement fait son trou sur Zakéra: le gigantesque chasseur de primes butarien, au contact étonnamment facile en dépit de son physique intimidant, se faisait ainsi régulièrement de nouveaux amis, dans les nouveaux points de chute qu'il découvrait lors de chacun des brefs moments de repos de l'Unité N°1 entre deux missions.

Et pourtant, aucun des quatre agents qui avaient accompagné leur patronne Spectre jusqu'ici, dans les niveaux inférieurs du Secteur Zakéra, n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette boite au nom d'un exotisme si insolite: Le Parfum de Rannoch! C'était sans doute là le signe que cet étrange établissement n'avait ouvert ses portes, ou changé de propriétaire ou d'activité, que depuis peu de temps. Tandis qu'il avançait en queue de peloton, Sudaj Lenks avait discrètement effectué quelques recherches rapides sur son Omnitech; la surprise née des premiers résultats lui avait fait rater un pas, mais l'ancien agent du GSI était parvenu à préserver son expression impassible lorsque ses compagnons s'étaient retournés vers lui.

Jack et Saïda avaient cependant déjà évoqué la réputation sulfureuse de cette "boite pour tordus", pour reprendre les mots exacts de la plus tatouée des deux biotiques humaines. Par conséquent, Damon, Andrak et Feylin s'étaient attendus à ce que l'accès à un tel antre du vice se résume à une quelconque entrée dérobée, tapie dans une coursive glauque, au cœur d'un labyrinthe d'autres venelles mal éclairées des bas-fonds de Zakéra. Quelle ne fut donc pas leur surprise, lorsqu'ils avaient fini par déboucher sur une sorte de place quadrangulaire assez vaste, dont un haut portail repeint de couleurs douloureusement vives occupait toute la largeur d'un côté: vraisemblablement un ancien quai de chargement pour manutention lourde, débarrassé de ses plate-formes d'ascenseurs, et ouvrant directement sur l'entrepôt qu'il desservait auparavant. Absolument rien de discret ni de honteux dans la façade de cet établissement! Le nom de l'endroit, Le Parfum de Rannoch, s'étalait d'ailleurs même très orgueilleusement en travers du grand portail, en énormes caractères holographiques flamboyants – des caractères turiens, que les traducteurs automatiques des agents avaient retranscrits instantanément pour chacun d'entre eux.

Un cycle de travail s'était achevé depuis une heure sur la Citadelle: c'était le moment où les bars et les boites tels que Le Parfum de Rannoch commençaient à faire le plein. Un videur turien veillait au filtrage devant le portillon d'entrée: armure noire bien briquée, mais pas d'armes apparentes. Dès qu'il vit approcher notre petit groupe d'agents – également équipés d'armures, mais aussi pour leur part d'armes très apparentes! –, le portier éleva dans leur direction sa main à trois serres, paume ouverte vers eux en un signe universel d'opposition:

-–- _C'est un cercle privé, m'sieurs-dames. Passez votre chemin, je vous prie... En plus, à vous voir_, ajouta-t-il en laissant entrer un visiteur turien élégamment vêtu, qu'il salua au passage, _j'crois pas qu'un seul d'entre vous soit assez... dextro! pour apprécier pleinement ce qu'on offre là -dedans. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..._

Saïda adopta son visage le plus sérieux et son ton le plus autoritaire, lorsqu'elle fit circuler son Omnitech entre elle et le Turien. Cette attitude tout à fait caractéristique ne ferait que confirmer encore davantage l'identité qu'elle était était en train de décliner:

-–- _Lieutenant Magda Zylberberg, Division Douanes du SSC; et voici mon équipe, en mission sur une enquête. Veuillez nous laisser libre accès à cet établissement, je vous prie._

Bien sûr, aucun lieutenant Magda Zylberberg n'avait jamais travaillé au service des Douanes de la Citadelle. Et pourtant, il s'agissait là d'un identifiant tout ce qu'il y a de plus authentique: il arrivait en effet aux organismes conciliens tels que le SSC de fournir, sur demande expresse du Conseil ou du Ministère de la Défense Concilien, de fausses identités de leurs propres services, destinées aux Spectres et aux agents opérationnels du MDC. Néanmoins, pour les structures dépendant directement de nations et entités indépendantes, telles que le GSI galarien, la Marine de l'Alliance, voire même l'Ordre des probatrices asari, agents et Spectres en restaient réduits à forger de fausses identités avec les moyens du bord, en recourant à titre privé à des mercenaires de la contrefaçon, puisque le MDC se refusait à se salir les mains dans cette besogne compromettante.

Saïda préférait éviter de décliner trop tôt son identité de Spectre. Elle savait que sa cible, Tulsan Fornebu, avait un accord avec le SSC, et qu'il ne se sentirait donc pas mis en danger par une petite descente à domicile: celle-ci n'impliquerait au pire, pour le trafiquant volus, que la triste nécessité de lâcher quelques pots-de-vin supplémentaires. La Spectre avait hésité un moment à utiliser de préférence une autre de ses fausses identités, la rattachant à la Division Criminelle du SSC. Mais si l'appartenance à ce genre de service redouté ouvre plus largement les portes lorsqu'on l'annonce, elle tend aussi à effaroucher davantage ceux qui ont quelque chose à se reprocher. Et Saïda Keren tenait beaucoup à ce que sa proie ne se sente pas effarouchée. Pas pour l'instant, tout au moins...

Le videur turien examina la soi-disant équipe du SSC avec suspicion. Les deux Humains portaient des armures frappées du sigle N7 sur la poitrine; mais il était fréquent que les officiers de police conciliens vétérans des forces armées de l'une ou l'autre nation arborent toujours fièrement une trace de leur ancienne allégeance. Le Turien s'arrêta par contre nettement plus longuement sur Andrak:

-–- _Une équipe d'enquêteurs du SSC, hein? Ben voyons donc! Le Butarien aussi, peut-être? C'est que d'ordinaire, on n'en voit quasi pas, chez vous autres..._

_«__Toi, tu es un peu trop futé, mon gars!_ songea Saïda. _Ça finira par te jouer des tours...__»_ Mais pas aujourd'hui, conclut également la Spectre, qui souhaitait encore la jouer réglo à ce stade. Mais tandis qu'elle se creusait les méninges pour trouver une solution rapide et sans effusion de sang, c'est Feylin qui sauva la situation en déclarant brusquement avec aplomb:

-–- _Ce... monsieur n'est effectivement pas membre du SSC: c'est un témoin qui a passé, disons, un arrangement mutuellement profitable avec les Douanes de la Citadelle. Il doit nous désigner l'emplacement d'une cache de contrebande dissimulée à l'intérieur même de ce club, et censée abriter un petit stock de sable rouge – à l'insu de vos patrons, rassurez-vous, nous en avons déjà l'absolue certitude! Si vous coopérez pleinement, nous n'aurons donc même pas besoin d'impliquer la responsabilité de votre établissement dans notre procédure._

-–- _Il est armé, vot' témoin!_ observa le Turien, toujours sur ses gardes.

-–- _Oh, ses armes sont neutralisées, bien sûr! Personne – personne d'aussi malin que vous, en tout cas! – n'irait songer qu'une équipe du SSC puisse inclure un Butarien armé, n'est-ce pas?_

-–- _Mmm... Et vous ne craignez pas que quelqu'un puisse le reconnaître, là-dedans?_

-–- _Allons donc!_ rétorqua la belle Asari avec un sourire complice, tandis que le portier turien laissait à nouveau entrer trois autres de ses semblables. _Sérieusement, vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, des Turiens capables de distinguer un Butarien d'un autre?_

Le cerbère eut un mouvement de mandibules qu'on aurait pu comparer à un sourire entendu, lorsqu'il se décala sans un mot de plus pour offrir le passage à la soi-disant équipe du SSC. La plaisanterie, et peut-être aussi le charme de Feylin, l'avaient apparemment assez distrait pour qu'il ne relève même pas combien la haute taille d'Andrak le distinguait de n'importe lequel de ses congénères!

Une fois franchi ce premier barrage, le capitaine Keren glissa à la jeune Asari sur un ton réellement admiratif, dénué de la moindre pointe de sarcasme:

-–- _Là ma belle, tu m'as épatée! On dirait bien que tu as su les mériter pour quelque chose, tes galons de Spectre... C'était un modèle d'anthologie en matière d'enfumage, du grand art, vraiment digne d'un enfoiré de Volus!_

-–- _Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas de mérite_, répliqua Feylin d'une voix pincée. _Mon père était un enfoiré de Volus!_

-–- _Quand on en aura fini ici_, gronda Andrak de son côté, _j'ai quand même bien envie de revenir graver mon visage dans la mémoire de ce pauvre crétin de Turien, afin qu'il ne risque plus de me confondre avec un autre!_

En regardant par-dessus son épaule, Saïda aperçut le videur turien en train de passer un appel sur son communicateur. Comme elle s'y attendait, il devait sans doute alerter ses patrons et collègues de la descente du SSC; peut-être également Fornebu, si le trafiquant volus lui graissait la patte pour cela. Il allait donc falloir enchaîner rapidement sur la suite du plan...

Passé le vestibule cloisonné, le groupe pénétra dans un vaste espace ouvert, très haut sous plafond: effectivement un ancien entrepôt, de toute évidence. L'aménagement de cette salle, aux éclairages diffus, consistait essentiellement en une grosse douzaine de petits podiums lumineux, répartis ça et là: sur chaque podium, une unique danseuse, et tout autour, plusieurs fauteuils, sofas, et quelques tablées. Le public était exclusivement composé de Turiens mâles en tenues élégantes mais décontractées, ajustées sur leurs torses larges et leurs membres grêles, bien éloignées des armures militaires dans lesquelles on croisait habituellement leurs congénères. Et en circulant dans la pièce, les agents réalisèrent bientôt que l'ensemble des danseuses étaient des Quariennes!

La musique ambiante aux tons aigres et languissants n'était pas sans rappeler à Damon et Saïda certaines mélopées moyen-orientales de la planète Terre. C'est sur cette complainte que les performeuses quariennes se trémoussaient de manière chaloupée, en agitant en rythme leurs voiles chamarrés, un peu plus amples que ceux que leurs semblables arborent d'ordinaire pour parvenir à se distinguer les unes des autres. Leurs visières opaques et anonymes avaient au moins l'avantage de dissimuler ce que ces malheureuses déracinées pouvaient bien éprouver durant cette besogne dégradante, pour le moins éloignée des objectifs premiers de leur pèlerinage.

-–- _Par la Déesse!_ s'exclama Feylin à mi-voix. _J'ignorais qu'un endroit pareil pouvait exister sur la Citadelle..._

-–- _Moi, je n'imaginais même pas que ça puisse exister où que ce soit ailleurs dans la galaxie!_ pesta Andrak, visiblement révulsé. _Même sur Oméga, je n'avais encore jamais vu un truc de ce genre!_

L'écœurement d'Andrak était compréhensible. Que ce soit sur la grande station pirate d'Aria T'Loak, ou dans d'autres bourbiers plus infâmes encore des Systèmes Terminus, le gigantesque chasseur de primes butarien né dans la servitude avait toujours mené une impitoyable croisade personnelle contre l'esclavagisme, et d'une manière plus générale, contre l'exploitation abusive du faible par le fort, en tant qu'outil de travail et source de revenus faciles. Sur son temps libre, il avait ainsi déjà fait déposer leur bilan – après de sérieuses réductions de personnel! – à plusieurs boxons d'abattage ou clandés recourant à la main-d'œuvre servile, sans même parler d'établissements plus confidentiels encore, exclusivement fréquentés par les plus immondes pervers, sadiques ou pédophiles. Alors oui, on pouvait comprendre que le grand Butarien soit révolté de retrouver jusqu'ici, sur la Citadelle elle-même, de telles pratiques d'exploitation sans vergogne d'une espèce connue pour être aussi fragile économiquement que médicalement.

-–- _Les jeunes Asari dansent et s'exhibent par goût_, observa Feylin d'une voix emplie de pitié,_ pas sous la contrainte ou poussées par la misère, comme ces malheureuses Quariennes. Je doute qu'aucune de ces pauvresses ait jamais envisagé d'aboutir dans un tel rade, quand elles ont entamé leur pèlerinage! Voilà donc ce que deviennent celles qui ne parviennent pas à trouver un poste qui corresponde à leurs compétences techniques... Par la Déesse, quelle déchéance!_

Sudaj Lenks, lui, observait d'un œil bien plus détaché les danses lascives des jeunes Quariennes, qui continuaient à se trémousser de manière passablement convaincante au rythme de la musique langoureuse, en ondulant et tournoyant sur leurs jambes au galbe si particulier. Ce spectacle n'inspirait bien sûr guère plus qu'une vague curiosité sociologique au Galarien, pour lequel l'attraction sexuelle telle que pouvaient la ressentir les autres espèces n'était qu'une donnée purement subjective.

-–- _Mmm, n__e pense pas que Quariennes pratiquent l'effeuillage_, établit rapidement l'Ingénieur, _ni intimité trop poussée avec clientèle. Anti-hygiénique, trop dangereux pour leur santé, même en disposant d'une pleine citerne d'antibiotiques!_

-–- _Dans le mille, Sauterelle_, lança Saïda avec un demi-sourire. _Ici, les danseuses conservent effectivement du début à la fin de leur numéro une tenue parfaitement étanche, sans dévoiler le plus petit carré de peau qui suffirait à les rendre malades pour des semaines... Il faut savoir que du_ _point de vue des clients réguliers de cet établissement, nous sommes ici dans un temple du raffinement dédié à l'esthétisme du corps des Quariennes, et à leur sens naturel de l'élégance...__»_La Spectre humaine adopta un ton nettement plus mordant lorsqu'elle poursuivit:_«__...De mon point de vue en revanche, je dirais que la plupart des tarés qui glandent ici ont vraiment dû passer trop de temps à mater et remater "Flotte & Flotille", et ses suites dérivées...!_

-–- _"__Flotte & ..."__ – __Kézako?!_ demanda Damon d'un ton intrigué.

Avec du recul, le jeune natif terrien ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'être à nouveau le seul au sein du petit groupe à avoir besoin d'éclaircissements, au sujet d'éléments de culture galactique que les autres semblaient considérer comme allant de soi. Ce fut Saïda qui lui apporta ses lumières sur la question – une Terrienne d'origine tout comme lui, pourtant, mais un peu plus âgée et ayant nettement plus bourlingué:

-–- _"Flotte & Flotille": u__n vieil holo des années 70, un nanar sirupeux à souhait, mais devenu culte aussi bien sur Palaven que sur la Flotte Nomade. L'intrigue est centrée sur les rapports amoureux entre Turiens et Quariennes. Comme il s'agit des deux principales espèces évoluées dont la physiologie soit basée sur des acides dextro-aminés, elles sont l'une pour l'autre l'espèce avec laquelle les rapprochements physiques et, hum, échanges de fluides soient les moins risqués... tout en demeurant assez exotiques pour pimenter la chos__e! Et des études montrent que pas mal de Turiens qui ont grandi avec cet holo, ont développé des fantasmes parfois carrément malsains vis-à-vis de la morphologie des Quariennes, de leur voix synthétique, ou du secret de leur masque... _

Damon roulait des yeux éberlués, à mesure que sa supérieure levait le voile sur un aspect souvent peu abordé de la culture populaire turienne. L'Humain sembla hésiter un moment à cracher au sol avant de ravaler son écœurement, et de se contenter de grogner en hochant la tête:

-–- _Décadent à souhait... Décidément, la libido des Turiens restera à jamais un mystère pour moi!_

-–- _Oui, pour moi aussi_, soupira Feylin, qui pensait pourtant avoir quelques lumières sur le sujet depuis sa relation intime avec le défunt commandant Serval Quirinus _(1)_.

Le petit groupe inter-espèces tendit instinctivement à resserrer les rangs, alors qu'il progressait au milieu de ce cénacle particulièrement glauque, rassemblant faux esthètes et vrais pervers. Damon avait les idées larges, et une sexualité ouverte et parfaitement épanouie; pourtant, il eut une remontée acide en bouche, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que certains des spectateurs turiens vautrés sur leurs sofas, juste en face des danseuses, n'avaient pas toujours leurs deux mains parfaitement visibles!

-–- _Par pitié, cap'taine_, supplia le N7 d'un ton très convaincant, _fais-moi une fleur: si ce genre d'endroit existe chez les Hanari, promets-moi de ne pas m'y traîner! Ça gâcherait mes nuits à jamais!_

-–- _Relax, Champion!_ le rassura Saïda. _Les Hanari ne sont que de grosses méduses asexuées, avec encore moins de libido qu'un Galarien macéré dans du rynkol! Tu n'as donc rien à craindre de ce côté-là..._

Derrière eux, Lenks ne sembla pas le moins du monde touché par la remarque a priori désobligeante de la Spectre: après tout, une espèce ne peut pas se sentir insultée par tout ce qui concerne des pulsions qu'elle n'a jamais ni ressenties, ni même réellement comprises...

N'ayant pas davantage de temps à gâcher en considérations chorégraphiques, Saïda et ses agents se dirigèrent directement vers le fond du club, où un grand bar lustré dominait une piste de danse peu fréquentée. Son vaste mur lumineux était tapissé d'étagères chargées de bouteilles, et autres globes ou cylindres de verre emplis de liquides aux couleurs chatoyantes – émettant même parfois de légères phosphorescences! Le groupe s'avança droit vers la petite porte dérobée que l'on pouvait tout juste deviner à la gauche du bar, menant vers les réserves et arrière-salles de l'établissement. Lenks passa rapidement son Omnitech devant le panneau, qui coulissa presque aussitôt sur un trille positif.

Derrière son comptoir, le barman butarien les regarda d'abord faire sans réagir, totalement interdit, mais estima assez vite préférable de retourner à ses verres lorsqu'Andrak – qui devait facilement mesurer deux têtes de plus que lui! – planta ses quatre yeux de manière particulièrement intimidante dans ceux du malheureux employé du Parfum de Rannoch. Le chasseur de primes inclina également très nettement la tête vers la droite, une attitude assez courante d'un Butarien à un autre pour revendiquer la position dominante, ou tout simplement pour dire comme ici: _«M__êle-toi de tes affaires, petit!__»_

-–- _Je suis assez__ étonné de trouver un congénère butarien employé dans ce genre de business 100% turien_, observa tout de même Andrak après que le groupe fut entré.

-–- _Les Turiens voulaient sans doute un barman qui n'irait pas siroter en douce leur bibine dextro!_ plaisanta Damon.

La première salle dans laquelle pénétra l'équipe n'était qu'une réserve fort chichement éclairée, mais généreusement approvisionnée en fûts, caisses, et casiers d'alcools dextro-aminés turiens en tous genres – depuis la célèbre liqueur d'amandes de Cipritine, jusqu'aux précieux vins de fruits rares importés directement de Triginta Petra. Une autre porte discrète au fond de la pièce débouchait sur une étroite coursive enserrée entre deux parois, menant vers la principale arrière-salle du club privé que la cible de l'Unité N°1, le trafiquant volus Tulsan Fornebu, louait vraisemblablement sous une fausse identité.

Un dernier obstacle se dressait encore au bout du corridor, entre les agents et leur proie; un unique obstacle, mais de taille: une sentinelle krogane en armure lourde! L'énorme cerbère resserra sa prise sur son fusil à pompe lorsque le groupe d'intrus se rapprocha de lui. En fait, Saïda vint même se planter crânement à un pas seulement du gigantesque guerrier de Tuchanka, alors le sommet de sa propre tête n'atteignait même pas le bas du menton de cette montagne de muscles et d'acier! Ce dernier, légèrement décontenancé par une telle audace, se retrouva donc obligé d'incliner sa bosse vers la minuscule Humaine en armure N7; celle-ci, apparemment pas impressionnée pour deux sous, annonça immédiatement d'une voix claire:

-–- _Salut, mon grand! __Je suis à la recherche de Tulsan Fornebu...__»_ Sa paume s'éleva à hauteur de sa propre taille, afin de figurer la stature de sa proie: _«__...Un Volus!_

-–- _Connais pas!_ cracha le Krogan d'un ton menaçant. _Y a pas de Volus ici: c'est un endroit propre! Allez, cassez-vous, maintenant!_

Pour toute réponse, Saïda serra vigoureusement les poings et fit surgir un nuage d'ondes bleutées tout autour de sa silhouette, tandis qu'elle levait en l'espace d'un instant une puissante Barrière biotique. Surpris, le Krogan recula d'un pas. Feylin imita aussitôt sa bien-aimée patronne, tandis que Damon posait une main souple et réactive sur la crosse du pistolet lourd Carnifex porté bien en évidence à sa hanche. Dans la même seconde, Andrak le Franc-tireur et Lenks l'Ingénieur activèrent tous deux leur Omnitech autour de leur avant-bras, prêts à en faire jaillir l'enfer. Tout en se tenant hors de portée d'une réaction stupide et désespérée de la part du garde krogan, Saïda articula alors d'une voix lente et hypnotique:

-–- _Regarde bien autour de toi, mon mignon, et écoute attentivement mes paroles. On est cinq, lourdement armés, et foutrement motivés. Toi, t'es juste une garnison d'un seul... C'est salement léger, non? Alors d'une manière ou d'une autre, on va la franchir, cette porte. Quant à savoir si tu respireras encore à ce moment-là... C'est à toi seul d'en décider!_

Avec une rage visiblement mal contenue, la brute commença par toiser l'Humaine derrière son aura bleutée, puis jaugea le reste des membres du groupe. La Spectre lui adressa un signe de tête négatif, discret mais ferme, lorsqu'il tenta d'approcher la main de son communicateur. À regret, l'énorme saurien bipède finit par sécuriser son fusil à pompe, s'écarta lentement de la porte, puis remonta le corridor qu'avait emprunté l'équipe, en traînant des pieds et en grommelant quelque chose qu'aucun traducteur automatique ne parvint à restituer.

-–- _Gentil varren_, ironisa Saïda au passage du Krogan.

Lenks mit cette fois-ci un peu plus de temps à pirater le verrouillage holographique de la porte. Les panneaux de cette dernière se rétractèrent sur le bureau tout récemment aménagé de Tulsan Fornebu. Le courtier de la pègre avait visiblement l'habitude de voyager léger entre deux nouvelles planques: à l'exception des nombreux serveurs et terminaux déployés dans toute la vaste pièce, les seuls meubles de standing présents se résumaient à un bureau ouvragé avec deux chaises assorties, disposés sur un luxueux tapis, en plus du fauteuil capitonné bien trop haut et trop grand pour lui dans lequel Fornebu trônait en tant que maître des lieux. En bon technophile, Lenks évalua rapidement la qualité de l'exo-combinaison que portait le petit Volus boursouflé: il reconnut là un modèle de très grand prix, entièrement équipé de toutes les options d'autonomie et de confort possibles et imaginables les plus à la pointe du progrès. Un autre élément de standing prévu pour impressionner les plus initiés de ses interlocuteurs...

Fornebu considéra un moment en silence les individus armés qui venaient de s'introduire dans son bureau. Derrière le masque inexpressif de sa combinaison étanche, le Volus ne laissa paraître aucune surprise, ni aucune inquiétude lorsqu'il déclara d'une voix calme et posée:

-–- _Je pensais pourtant avoir un accord solide avec le SSC... Vous vous exposez à une belle remontée de bretelles de la part de vos supérieurs, mes amis!_

-–- _On n'est pas du SSC, Monsieur Fornebu_, déclara Saïda en s'avançant vers le bureau, tandis que ses agents se déployaient en ligne derrière elle. _Je suis le capitaine Saïda Keren, agent Spectre investie des pleins pouvoirs par le Conseil en personne_, ajouta-t-elle en confirmant son identité – la vraie! – par le biais de son Omnitech,_ et placée à la tête de l'Unité GEIST N°1 que voici. Nous avons juste quelques questions à vous poser. En fonction de vos réponses et de votre degré de coopération, il est envisageable que vous ne soyez pas contraint de ressortir d'ici en tant que notre prisonnier... tout comme il est envisageable que vous ne ressortiez pas d'ici du tout!_

-–- _Désolé__ ma p'tite dame_, répartit le Volus, dont la voix étouffée ne trahissait toujours pas la moindre appréhension. _Je suis réellement navré, mais je ne reçois que sur rendez-vous; et uniquement des gens que je connais. Et vous, je ne vous connais pas! Vous allez donc me faire le plaisir de faire demi-tour par où vous êtes venus, avant qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose de très, très déplaisant..._

Sans se démonter, Saïda se rapprocha encore, et vint poser une cuisse sur le rebord du bureau, directement en face du trafiquant. Elle se trouvait ainsi placée en surplomb au-dessus du petit Volus, qu'elle dominait d'un regard plongeant assez intimidant. Mais c'est cependant d'une voix relativement neutre qu'elle décida d'établir le rapport de forces, comme un simple constat de l'indiscutable supériorité de sa position actuelle:

-–- _Je vous trouve bien flambard, pour un ballon de plage tout seul dans sa combi..._

Fornebu ne semblait pas pour autant disposé à se laisser ainsi impressionner dans son propre bureau. Il recula dans son vaste fauteuil, en sorte de réduire d'autant l'angle entre son regard et celui cette Humaine déplaisante, avant de répondre d'un ton particulièrement rogue:

-–- _Je sens que ça commence à devenir intéressant... Et maintenant, vous comptez faire quoi, ma p'tite dame?_

-–- _Capitaine_, répondit posément Saïda. _On m'appelle: capitaine; ou bien: Madame. Par simple respect, en ce qui concerne la plupart des gens..._

-–- _Ah ouais, vraiment? _poursuivit l'inconscient petit Volus, sans changer de ton._ Et en ce qui concerne les autres?_

-–- _Par instinct de survie, je suppose..._

Le poing que la N7 venait de brandir entre elle et l'insolent personnage s'irisa d'éclairs bleutés, qui remontèrent progressivement le long de son avant-bras à mesure que les pulsations lumineuses du phénomène biotique se faisaient plus intenses, jusqu'à nimber de lumière bleue aussi bien le sourire féroce de la Spectre que le masque de la combinaison de Fornebu. Si celui-ci dissimulait l'expression du Volus, les saccades désordonnées de ses bras courtauds, et son mouvement de recul paniqué en disaient assez long sur son regret d'avoir provoqué une biotique aussi visiblement puissante:

-–- _Bon, okay, okay...! Je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de..._

Le trafiquant fut interrompu dans ses manœuvres dilatoires par un sifflement pneumatique, lorsqu'un panneau que personne n'avait remarqué au fond du bureau coulissa pour livrer le passage à trois puissants guerriers krogans en armure; parmi eux, le gardien que l'Unité N°1 avait écarté de la porte du bureau. Tous trois étaient armés d'énormes fusils à pompe Claymore: à très courte distance, de quoi changer en pulpe tout le groupe d'agents en une seule salve! Heureusement, l'étroitesse du passage força les Krogans à en émerger un par un; en outre, les deux groupes se tenaient encore à huit bons mètres l'un de l'autre, et le fauteuil de Fornebu se dressait dans le champ d'arrosage des nouveaux arrivants: autant de facteurs qui différèrent de manière bienvenue le déclenchement immédiat du massacre, et qui laissèrent aux agents du Conseil le temps de se placer sur la défensive...

Saïda pesta entre ses dents. Elle avait bien sûr prévu que le bureau du trafiquant serait pourvu d'une issue de secours, ce pourquoi elle avait souhaité qu'il continue à se sentir en confiance jusqu'au moment où elle se tiendrait devant lui. Et elle avait aussi envisagé la probabilité qu'un truand de l'envergure de Fornebu, même s'il cherchait à demeurer le plus discret possible, aurait recruté bien plus qu'un unique garde du corps pour assurer sa protection. Mais la Spectre se sentait si proche d'extorquer au Volus des révélations décisives, qu'elle avait négligé les plus élémentaires mesures de prudence!

Dès l'arrivée de ses troupes, Fornebu avait tendu un petit bras désespéré dans leur direction, en interpellant celui qui semblait être leur chef :

-–- _Rugg! Les gars! Débarrassez-moi de ces gens-là..._

Malgré cette injonction on ne peut plus directe, le dénommé Rugg ne semblait pas plus pressé que ça d'engager le combat. Si le mercenaire krogan était parvenu à survivre jusqu'à un âge assez avancé dans sa dangereuse profession, c'est qu'il s'avérait être plutôt doué dans un talent bien particulier: savoir évaluer avec précision, en un bref coup d'œil, toute l'étendue de la menace à laquelle il se trouvait confronté. Rugg s'accorda donc le temps de détailler ses adversaires potentiels; avec son expertise en la matière, cela ne lui demanda guère plus de deux secondes en tout.

Le Krogan commença par les deux plus costauds, placés sur la droite du groupe, près de la porte. Un Butarien au moins aussi grand, et presque aussi large que lui-même, et qui paraissait aussi sûr de lui que si le fusil Chasseur encore placé sur le dos de son armure allait surgir entre ses mains comme par enchantement; à bien observer son visage marqué, sans doute un ancien mercenaire, ou peut-être plutôt un chasseur de primes, qui avait dû regarder plus d'une fois dans les yeux toute la noirceur de la galaxie... À côté de lui, un Humain solidement bâti, de toute évidence un soldat de métier, dont l'armure N7 parlait pour lui; une armure authentique, s'entend, pas l'un de ces joujoux factices en vente sur Extranet; l'œil affûté d'un fichu tueur à distance, correspondant bien au fusil de précision replié sur le dos de son armure, mais probablement tout aussi mortel en combat rapproché...

Le garde du corps krogan poursuivit son évaluation rapide des deux agents suivants. Une Asari, jeune encore, mais au regard droit et pénétrant, et dont la posture de combat révélait une vétérane qui aurait passé bien plus de temps dans les rangs de la Garde de Serrice, et sur les pires champs de bataille de la bordure galactique, que sur les pistes de danse de la Citadelle... Et un Galarien qui ne payait pas de mine a priori, mais avec cependant assez de sang-froid pour demeurer aussi imperturbable qu'une statue en présence de trois Krogans armés et menaçants; apparemment équipé du tout dernier modèle d'Omnitech, un Savant XX puissamment optimisé; clairement estampillé GSI, Rugg aurait parié sa bosse là-dessus, et donc au moins aussi dangereux que les trois autres...

Le constat du mercenaire krogan était décidément de moins en moins rassurant... Et puis, il y avait encore cette étrange Humaine, elle aussi en armure N7, petite, fluette, vraiment pas à sa place ici, mais qui semblait pourtant tout dominer de son regard bleu dérangeant, comme si elle venait tout juste d'acheter ce taudis et s'apprêtait à les foutre à la porte, lui et ses deux krantt! Rugg était certain de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Et puis d'un coup, il se souvint, dans l'instant même où l'un des deux autres Krogans – celui qui avait dû céder le passage à Saïda et à son équipe – laissait fuser son impatience:

-–- _C'est quoi le problème, Rugg?! Pourquoi qu'on les défonce pas, ces minus?..._

-–- _Bordel, Kracht!_ l'interrompit son chef, presque paniqué._ L'Humaine, là! Ce regard de glace... Me dis pas que tu la reconnais pas!_

Le dénommé Kracht dévisagea un moment l'Humaine chétive qui lui faisait face. D'un seul coup, le rougeoiement féroce dans ses yeux s'éteignit, tandis qu'un nom redouté s'exhalait en un souffle de sa mâchoire pendante:

-–- _L'Œil de la Colère!..._

Feylin entrouvrit la bouche de surprise à l'énoncé de ce nom. L'Asari supposait bien que la victoire écrasante de Saïda sur le puissant seigneur de guerre biotique du clan Hromach avait dû fortement accroître la renommée de la Spectre auprès des Krogans. Mais pas un instant elle n'aurait imaginé que cet affrontement titanesque, ainsi que son inimitable regard bleu de givre, auraient pu lui valoir pour surnom le nom même que les solides guerriers de Tuchanka avaient donné à l'impitoyable soleil de leur monde irradié – Aralakh, l'Œil de la Colère en dialecte krogan!

Kracht et l'autre krantt de Rugg commencèrent imperceptiblement à se serrer derrière leur chef; mais même s'il était le plus costaud des trois, sa silhouette n'était tout de même pas assez large pour servir d'abri à ses deux compagnons! Ayant vite compris qu'il n'avait déjà plus rien à espérer d'eux, Rugg entreprit de tenter de calmer le jeu avec la bombe humaine qui lui faisait toujours face avec un aplomb déconcertant:

-–- _Écoutez, M'dame, personne cherche les emmerdes, ici! On est des bons citoyens, nous autres, si si, j'vous jure!... On paye presque toutes nos taxes, on obéit bien gentiment au SSC, et on demande qu'à aider, euh, la justice, ouais, c'est ça, la justice... Sinon, euh, y a kek chose qu'on peut faire pour vot' service?_

Les trois gros bras crurent être en train d'avaler leur dernière goulée d'air, lorsque la légende biotique éleva le bras devant elle. Mais elle se contenta d'activer son Omnitech, faisant ensuite lentement circuler son gantelet lumineux entre elle et les Krogans. Ceux-ci reçurent alors sur leurs propres Omnitechs un signal bien surprenant, les avertissant que leurs comptes venaient d'être crédités! Quant à l'Humaine chétive, elle... leur souriait!?

-–- _Ouais les gars_, lança-t-elle d'une voix enjouée, _faites-moi plaisir: allez donc descendre quelques verres de rynkol à ma santé, et à celle de Tuchanka! Oh, et inutile de revenir, au fait: à supposer que Monsieur Fornebu soit encore là à votre retour, je pense qu'il aura envie de changer de gardes du corps..._

Visiblement ravis de s'en tirer à si bon compte, les trois Krogans eurent tôt fait de débarrasser le plancher, ne se retournant même pas pour surveiller leurs arrières lorsqu'ils se bousculèrent pour repasser l'étroite porte dérobée par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Assez satisfaite d'elle-même, le capitaine Keren battit ses paumes l'une contre l'autre comme pour marquer la conclusion de ce léger contretemps, avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le bureau de l'entremetteur volus auquel elle adressa son plus large sourire de triomphe:

-–- _Bon, et maintenant, à nous deux, mon p'tit bonhomme... Tu penses réellement pouvoir continuer à me tenir tête, là où trois Krogans ont eu le carré qui a sombré au fond du calfouette?!_

Vaincu, Fornebu se recula au fond de son fauteuil, et tenta de négocier sa reddition le plus dignement possible:

-–- _Bien, bien... Donc, que voulez-vous savoir... Madame?_

Saïda se pencha au-dessus du bureau en sorte que son menton vienne presque toucher le front du masque de l'exo-combinaison du trafiquant volus: une manœuvre d'interrogatoire classique, calculée afin d'envahir la sphère de confort de son interlocuteur tout en s'assurant de conserver la position dominante.

-–- _Pour faire court_, susurra la Spectre,_ je suis à la recherche d'Humains louches qui préparent un gros coup. Je veux dire: du très, très lourd! Or, je sais de source absolument sure que des Humains __carrément__ louches – des étrangers, pas la pègre ordinaire de Zakéra – veulent te faire la peau après un deal que tu aurais passé avec eux. C'est une petite fée tatouée de partout qui me l'a soufflé à l'oreille... Tu vois de qui je veux parler? Elle aussi souhaiterait s'entretenir avec toi, d'ailleurs... Et crois-moi, tu as de la chance d'avoir affaire à moi plutôt qu'à elle!_

-–- _Oui, ça, j'en conviens!_ soupira le petit Volus en semblant réprimer un tressaillement. _Bon, par où commencer...? Voici presque deux semaines, trois Humains sont entrés en contact avec moi. Ils ne m'inspiraient pas franchement confiance; mais après tout, c'est le cas d'à peu près tous mes clients, et ils payaient bien mieux que la plupart d'entre eux! Ils m__'ont laissé l'impression de soldats, ou plutôt d'assassins de m__étier, très pros, très froids... Glaçants, même! Armures de techniciens avec casques à visière intégrale, voix synthétisée, phrases brèves et précises... Je n'avais jamais entendu parler du profil de ce trio-là dans les Secteurs, mais eux savaient visiblement très bien comment remonter jusqu'à moi!_

-–- _Et qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient, ces trois terreurs?_

-–- _Oh, ils voulaient juste que je les branche avec le meilleur faussaire de mon carnet d'adresses, en vue de forger des identifiants contrefaits de très haute qualité.__ Je parierais ma combi que leurs propres identifiants, ceux avec lesquels ils ont pu débarquer sur la Citadelle, étaient déjà des faux; mais là, c'est le niveau très au-dessus qu'ils voulaient! J'ai donc servi d'intermédiaire pour les mettre en contact avec l'une de mes contractuelles régulières en la matière: une faussaire de génie, douée comme pas deux... Une exilée quarienne en rupture de Flotte, je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi; mais une brave fille, en tout cas... Comme elle dansait ici occasionnellement, ce club était un bon endroit pour nous rencontrer et faire affaire..._

-–- _Vous employez le passé à son sujet_, observa Lenks d'un ton inquisiteur.

-–- _Je l'ai directement mise en contact avec les clients_, poursuivit le Volus de sa voix essoufflée, _en touchant ma comm', mais sans chercher à en savoir plus long sur la nature précise de leur commande. Quelque chose me disait que toute cette affaire puait; et j'ai beau respirer de l'ammoniac à longueur de journée, j'ai le nez pour ça! Et de fait, il y a un peu moins d'une semaine, j'ai échappé de peu à un attentat à l'explosif dans mon repaire de l'époque! Mais mes gardes du corps y sont restés, eux: c'est pour ça que j'ai été obligé de les remplacer par les trois lourdauds que vous avez faits dégager, tout à l'heure. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que j'avais perdu toute trace, et tout moyen de joindre ma faussaire quarienne... Comme si elle avait purement et simplement disparu de la Citadelle!..._

-–- _On dirait que tu l'as bien foutue dans la merde, avec tes magouilles!_ proféra Andrak en pointant un index accusateur.

-–- _...Oh oui, et je le regrette, maintenant_, gémit Fornebu d'une voix qui avait tous les accents de la sincérité._ Oh, allez-y, moquez-vous! Mais pour des raisons qui m'échappent, la pauvre semblait avoir confiance en moi. Peut-être qu'au fond, elle m'avait juste bien cerné: c'est vrai que je l'aimais bien, cette petite, et que je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais trahie, elle... En tout cas, pas si je pouvais faire autrement! J'espérais pouvoir mener ma petite enquête parmi ses amies danseuses. C'est pour cela que je suis venu me réinstaller ici-même, au Parfum de Rannoch, en dépit des risques que cela pouvait représenter pour moi..._

-–- _Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a donné, ton enquête?_ exigea Saïda, qui reprenait la main sur l'interrogatoire.

Tulsan Fornebu leva une paume pour réclamer un instant, puis se pencha pour ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau, et en sortit un datapad d'aspect tout à fait banal. Le petit Volus n'effectua qu'un léger mouvement sur les bords du bloc principal, pour en détacher un boitier plat qu'il posa sur le bureau et poussa vers la Spectre en soupirant:

-–- _Quand Èmessh – c'était son nom – a compris qu'elle ne survivrait pas à l'exécution de son contrat, elle a tenté de prendre le large en emportant le solde des identifiants qu'elle n'avait pas encore remis à ses employeurs. Elle les a confiés à l'une de ses amies travaillant ici, qui me les a remis à son tour. Tenez, tout est là... C'est vraiment tout ce que je sais, je le jure sur le Livre de Plenix!_

Prenant le serment de l'escroc professionnel volus pour ce qu'il valait, Saïda ouvrit le boitier avec précaution. Ce fut pour y découvrir une demi-douzaine de micro-disques à lecture optique, censés en l'occurrence renfermer des identifiants téléchargeables pour Omnitechs. Allumant son propre équipement d'avant-bras, l'Humaine commença à scanner les petits DSO. Une exclamation lui échappa presque aussitôt à la lecture des codes:

-–- _Ce sont des empreintes pour des identifiants du SSC! Et des passes administratifs pour le quartier des ambassades du Présidium! Ces trucs sont censés être infalsifiables!» _Saïda fit à nouveau circuler son Omnitech au-dessus des DSO, avec ses privilèges de Spectre dûment annoncés, avant de soupirer:_ «Bordel... Même là, je ne saurais dire s'il s'agit de matériel authentique détourné, ou d'un travail de contrefaçon de qualité exceptionnelle! En complétant ces petites saletés avec les bonnes données biométriques, on peut transformer en agent du SSC 100% kasher à peu près n'importe quelle enflure de truand!..._

-–- _Ou n'importe quelle enflure de terroriste_, compléta rapidement Damon.

Feylin s'avança afin de scanner à son tour l'empreinte des micro-disques à l'aide de son propre Omnitech. Ses découvertes lui arrachèrent à elle aussi un cri de surprise:

-–- _Il y a également des identifiants vierges pour le service des Douanes du SSC, Secteur Tayseri! Je reconnais la racine des codes: j'ai une vieille amie de la Garde de Serrice qui bosse là-dedans, maintenant. En s'arrangeant pour travailler sur les bons créneaux, on peut faire entrer à peu près n'importe quoi en fraude sur la Citadelle, avec ça!_

Tous ces avis unanimes ne pouvaient qu'inspirer à Sudaj Lenks le désir d'expertiser par lui-même des contrefaçons d'une si belle qualité. En tant qu'infirmier de terrain de la petite équipe, le vétéran du GSI en était également le seul membre dont l'Omnitech était équipé d'un module Génoscan, à même de lire, enregistrer, interpréter, et comparer les traces d'ADN à celles de n'importe quelle banque de données pertinente en mémoire. Lenks vint donc passer son gantelet scintillant au-dessus du lot d'identifiants, en s'arrêtant plus longuement sur ceux déjà complétés des codes génétiques de leurs futurs destinataires, sans autres noms ni données associées. Sa réaction à la lecture des résultats fut assez inattendue, pour qui connaissait l'impassibilité souvent si déroutante du Galarien: cette fois-ci, il demeura durant presque toute la durée d'une seconde la mâchoire pendante et l'œil rond, avant de finalement se reprendre et de rendre compte à sa supérieure humaine sur un ton alarmé:

-–- _Ho-ho! Données nouvelles, nouvelle donne; totalement inattendu! Serait urgent contacter au plus vite le SSC. Recommande joindre directement plus haut niveau décisionnel: l'Exécuteur Savenus en personne!_

Plutôt que de transférer les données, Lenks préféra tendre directement son Omnitech vers Saïda, à l'appui de ses dires. Lorsqu'elle déchiffra les graphiques affichés au-dessus de l'avant-bras du Galarien, la patronne de l'Unité N°1 écarquilla les yeux à son tour; puis après une brève déglutition, elle acquiesça en silence à la proposition de Lenks, encore trop bouleversée par cette révélation pour pouvoir prononcer un mot.

.

* * *

.

_(1) _Lire _Unité N°1: Saison 1_, Épisode 3


End file.
